Inquebrantable
by Wind White
Summary: Después de un evento devastador, un grupo de mortífagos desertores liderados por Draco Malfoy plantea la opción de crear alianza con los magos de la Orden del Fenix, con el propósito de derrocar al Señor Tenebroso. Sin prever los acontecimientos que se desencadenaran y afectarán a los miembros de la Nueva Orden. (La saga de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.) / Reviews? :)
1. Chapter 1 (Editado)

_**— Avada Kedavra —**_ la luz brillante salió de la punta de la varita, convirtiéndose en una especie de rayo verdoso con un solo objetivo, un solo propósito el cual era matar. Asesinar al mago que tenía al frente. Los gritos, las risas cínicas y las lágrimas se hicieron presente en ese momento; en el instante que Harry Potter se desplomó en el suelo, inerte; sin ninguna posibilidad de ser el salvador del mundo mágico.

Aquel descenso provocó que un ambiente sepulcral se instalará entre las paredes de Hogwarts que eran testigos de las miradas confundidas, de las lágrimas traidoras y del suspenso palpable, un triunfo inesperado para el Señor Tenebroso quien con su risa cansada pero triunfadora fue el inicio de la época de los Mortífagos en el mundo mágico.

 **I**

 **— ¿Harry? ¡HARRY! —** era los gritos ahogados de Hermione Granger que corría hacia el cuerpo inerte de su mejor amigo. Aquel niño que conoció en una de las cabinas del tren con destino a Hogwarts en su primer año de escuela. No podía describir como su corazón pareció detenerse, y entre lágrimas que caían como cascada por sus mejillas hasta descender en el rostro de Potter. Aquello no podía estar pasando, aquello era el derrumbe de las esperanzas de poder salvar el mundo mágico tanto como el mundo muggle.

La mirada furiosa enfoco al mago que fue responsable de su muerte, y en un intento de sacar su varita para enfrentarlo fue detenida por Ron Weasley que estupefacto por lo sucedió le pedía a la castaña salir de aquel lugar. Era lo más sensato para todos, huir en aquel momento, huir por sus vidas y reconstruir un plan para derrotar a Voldemort sin la ayuda de Harry Potter.

 **— No lo dejaré, Ron. No lo dejaré —** gritaba de forma repetitiva, forcejeando siendo arrastrada por el pelirrojo con la intención de huir de con su familia y los demás. Mientras tanto que las filas mortíficas se mantenían en fila con una sonrisa en la cara, esperando las órdenes de su amo; tentados a irse detrás de aquellos traidores de sangre, sangres sucias y sobretodo destruir el mundo Muggle.

 **— Nos vamos —** dijo de pronto Voldemort al desaparecer, no sin antes invocar la Marca Tenebrosa en el cielo, dejando en claro con ese acto su presencia, su triunfo y provocando el miedo incluso para algunos asesinos que se encontraban en sus filas o en dado caso lejos de ellas. Como lo era Draco Malfoy, con su madre y otros mortífagos que siguieron los pasos del rubio al huir de escena después de la desaparición de Voldemort.

Como muchos, al igual que Draco sabía que era el inicio de una época, una tortura en un bando que a pesar de poder sobrevivir ninguno sería capaz de mantener la farsa. No ahora que conocían los planes del Señor Tenebroso, y era el momento para redimirse antes de ser parte del apocalipsis del mundo mágico.

El cuerpo de Potter fue elevado y llevado por obra del rubio, sin mencionar palabra a su madre y mucho menos a los otros que lo miraban extraños por su comportamiento antes de desaparecer deseando seguir los pasos o el rastro de los magos quienes habían huido de escena.

Aquellos magos que una vez le desprestigio por sus pensamientos puristas, y ahora se encontraban traicionando a sus padres, y al hombre que no dudaría de matarlos. ¿Pero qué importancia tenía ahora? En el caso de Draco, nunca fue su intención pertenecer y ser llamado mortífago, nunca fue su intención ver morir a Potter en manos de Voldemort, ni mucho menos ser creador y partícipe del sufrimiento del demás.

Aún recordaba las palabras de Dumbledore en la Torre de Astronomía, aún recordaba que deseo aceptar su ayuda, no desarmarlo, no ver a su padrino matarlo por un mandato del Señor Oscuro. Al igual que Harry, Draco Malfoy era un ser que en su pasado había perdido seres a los cuales admiraba: Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore pero jamás podría comparar su pasado con él niño que vivió.

Por más que le gustaría, no era posible. Harry Potter no se merecía tanto dolor, ni mucho menos una muerte tan deseosa, se suponía que él era el salvador del mundo mágico. Y ahora solo quedaba un peso muerto que era cargado y mantenido en vigilancia por el rubio.

 **— Debemos descansar —** escucho la voz de Astoria Greengrass, apoyada por otros magos; que lo hicieron volver a la realidad fuera de sus pensamientos **— debemos encontrar a los Weasley, a Granger —** rebatió al comentario de la chica, tensándose ante las miradas agotadoras de sus compañeros — no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos encuentren, es demasiado peligroso **— complemento, mirando a su madre.**

Narcissa Malfoy, quizá la única que deseaba que Draco jamás se hubiera involucrado en ese mundo. La única que veló siempre por la estabilidad emocional de su hijo, pero jamás pudo evitar la soledad, el miedo o el resentimiento que invadía al Malfoy Junior.

 **— Jóvenes, es demasiado peligroso quedarnos en este bosque —** apoyo a su hijo, mirando a los demás hechiceros, tanto que se sintió vieja entre tanta juventud. Pero su vejez, su edad, ayudaría al propósito que Draco tenía en mente.

Porque conocía a su hijo, lo veía en su mirada, su propósito era pasarse al bando que una vez negó, y rechazo gracias a las ideas y castigos proporcionados por Lucius. Pero no podía estar segura completamente si era parte del propósito de los magos que lo seguían buscando un líder en su hijo.

¿Acaso Draco Malfoy estaba preparado para tal responsabilidad? La verdad es que no, él lo sabía pero no era algo que pudiera refutar, ni Nott, ni Zabini o Parkinson les podrían hacer frente aquella responsabilidad.

 **— ¿Y a dónde iremos? —** refuto Flint, el excapitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Ganándose una mirada reprobatoria del rubio. ¿Acaso no lo comprendía? **— ¿Eres idiota, Marcus? —** siseo grotescamente al interrogarlo. Ganándose una mirada perpleja del Slytherin, provocando que Draco frunció el ceño, mirando a los restantes.

Aproximadamente un grupo de ocho magos, diez en total contando a su madre y a él mismo. Mierda, fue el primer pensamiento del rubio a verlos, a caer en cuenta que le estaban siguiendo a él por ser uno de los más preparados al ser aprendiz de Severus, pero realmente por ser el que primero se quedó en el campo de batalla desobedeciendo el llamado a retirarse por parte de Voldemort o quizá el único que no tenía miedo de decir su nombre, pero en realidad eran muchos motivos y ninguno en especial.

 **— Buscaremos a Granger, a los Weasley —** se sentía impotente al decirlo nuevamente, su orgullo Malfoy estaría por los suelos en aquel momento. Se sentía débil al ser consciente que ellos eran los únicos con los que podrían unir fuerzas por un bien mayor, maldijo a Potter por estar muerto en estos instantes.

Maldito San Potter.

 **— Les daré la oportunidad de largarse, quien tiene objeciones con respecto al plan —** No alzó la voz pero impuso su presencia, la presencia de un hombre no derrotado, ni perdido a pesar que podría ser la descripción adecuada actualmente, y a pesar que lo dudara la lealtad de quienes en ninguno observó un atisbo de duda, ni mucho menos agresividad. Solo vio a sus compañeros, a los que crecieron con él, y con los que formó un lazo de amistad a través de los años.

 **— Bien, no hay tiempo que perder —** esta vez tomó la palabra su amigo, Blaise Zabini quien se acercó hasta el rubio poniendo su mano en el hombro derecho, fijando su mirada antes de sonreír con su característica sonrisa confiada **— no te dejaremos solo, a pesar de tener que juntarnos con los traidores de sangre —** haciendo una pausa y reír ante sus palabras **— pero, ya todos somos traidores —** hizo mención, antes de soltar una risa sincera que provocó la sonrisa del rubio.

Aquel humor tan negro que los caracterizaba a la mayoría, era algo que siempre hizo que Draco se mantuviera a flote durante tantos años. **— Disfruta las bromas Blaise, antes que Granger nos mate a todos y no Voldemort al escucharte hablar de esa forma —** soltó como comentario burlesco antes de golpear suavemente la mano que reposaba en su hombro.

 **— Hay un lugar, es posible que se encuentren ahí —** mencionó, dando media vuelta mirando a su madre dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la mujer que se encontraba a un lado de él. No deseaba preocuparla, algo imposible a la situación, solo una sonrisa y por el momento la única que quedaba para ser digna recibidora de una de las muchas sonrisas de Draco.

El mismo lugar hacia donde escaparon luego de haber escapado de la Mansión Malfoy, ese lugar que rastreo pero le mintió a su padre al decirle que no halló el rastro, a pesar de que fue castigado por ineficacia con el Cruciatus. Tampoco es que sería la primera ni última vez que la recibiría en su vida y de todos modos no se comparaba al sufrimiento de Granger cuando su tía (Bellatrix Lestrange) la torturó hasta grabar en su piel aquella cicatriz que le recordaría por siempre su descendencia para muchos sucia y él fue incapaz de hacer algo por ella.

Aún recordaba su dolor, sus lágrimas, sus gritos; no negaría que luego de tanto tiempo aún aparecía en varias de sus pesadillas constantes. Ahora mismo podía sentirse tranquilo que estuviera muerta, dar gracias a Merlín y con él a Molly Weasley; añadió a sus pensamientos cuando pisó terreno en la playa del nombrado refugio; que era la casa de Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour luego de casarse.

Se detuvo un momento antes de caminar, depositando el cuerpo de Potter a centímetros sobre la arena, lejos del toque de las olas del mar a pesar de mantenerlo con un hechizo de enfriamiento, no deseaba exponerlo ni siquiera que tocara la misma arena.

Dio una mirada a sus compañeras, otra a su madre y luego se perdió unos segundos en la tranquilidad del sonido de mar. … Tanta paz en tanto caos, no era ni el primero ni el único en pensar aquella frase, seguramente quienes se encontraban en la casa pensarían lo mismo al escoger aquel lugar.

Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, el tiempo que le permitieron disfrutarlo para después ser estropeado por la voz de Parkinson quien alertaba que su presencia ya fue notada y alertada por los demás magos.

 **— Preparasen para una bienvenida agresiva —** soltó con cierta amargura en sus palabras **— madre, por favor encárgate de cuidar las espaldas, Nott acércate —** indico, mientras caminaba a lo largo de la orilla deteniéndose a unos metros de distancia dejando a los mortífagos desertores de lado.

Confiaba en Nott para mantenerlo como soporte si la situación daba un giro inesperado, aunque mantenía la esperanza de no ser necesario; esperanza que se esfumó cuando noto a Hermione Granger acercarse como leona endemoniada y un ademán sacando la varita siendo acompañada por la comadreja de Weasley, y sus camaradas.

Una reacción digna de Gryffindor. **— ¡Malfoy! —** exclamó con amargura, preparada para el inicio de una eventual batalla; algo ilógico en la mente del rubio al saber que tendrían las de perder por la reducción de tropas que tenía a sus disposición **— ¿Granger? —** alargó la mención del apellido, mientras su tono se delimitaba entre grotesco y burlón a pesar de la situación extrema.

A sabiendas que un movimiento en falso, vendría suponiendo su muerte. Porque él conocía que ella era capaz de matarlo, capaz de defender a sus amigos o familia y nadie lo sacaría de esa idea. Irguió su rostro y fijó sus ojos grises en la Gryffindor retomando seriedad en el acto. En el mismo momento que Nott, desenfundó su varita manteniéndola en su mano por cualquier eventualidad.

Similar acto de Narcissa, junto con los demás que se vieron rodeados por los Weasley y acompañantes, quienes no habían notado que entre los mortífagos rodeaban el cuerpo de Potter escondiéndolo de la visión ajena.

 **— Si quisiéramos matarlos, no hubiéramos esperado su agradable recibimiento —** recalcó el rubio, antes de dar un paso al frente exponiéndose a la tener la varita de la castaña sobre su cuello **— ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? —** escucho ladrar a la comadreja, que se mantenía a un costado de Granger.

 **— Hablar —** dijo de forma sencilla, pero aquello no era sencillo. No sería sencillo, y la verdad sabía que había perdido la razón. A pesar de tener un tiquete de salvación, frunció el ceño e hizo el esfuerzo de que las palabras siguientes no le quemarán la garganta, aborreciéndose al hecho que aquello era una patada a su orgullo.

Era más fácil pensarlo que decirlo, pero su mente no iba a ser abierta a ningún hechizo. Draco, conocía los riesgos, además no sería buen ni digno Oclumante al dejarse ceder ante aquellos deseos cobardes. Debía hablar ahora, ya y sin retraso.

Ya.

 **— Hemos desertado —** fueron dos palabras, una oración que ocasionó desestabilización tanto para Granger como para los demás, la castaña dio una paso atrás sin dejar de elevar su varita **— ¡Mentira! ¡No le crean! —** bramó Ron al escuchar las palabras del rubio, mirándolo con desconfianza extrema.

 **— Granger, piensa —** acentúo **— ¿diez contra cuantos? ¿Treinta? ¿Cuarenta? —** Haciendo una pausa corta, antes de continuar **— conocía este lugar luego de seguirles el rastro cuando escaparon de la mansión Malfoy —** agrego, sin prestar atención a dirigirse al idiota de Weasley, después de todo ella era el genio detrás de Harry Potter.

Observó cómo la misma dudaba ante sus palabras, **— es un punto a favor, Hermione —** se escucha la voz de Luna, quien se encuentra detrás de ella junto con Neville **— podríamos dejarlos hablar —** exponiendo de forma suave dejando perplejo a Draco que logra mantener su semblante serio, esperando reacción alguna por parte de los otros.

 **— Hablen —** ordenó la castaña al bajar levemente la varita, haciendo que Draco sonreirá ante su pequeño y casi inexistente triunfo. **— Antes de hablar… madre —** nombró, al mirar hacia atrás y la mujer alejó al grupo exponiendo el cuerpo de Harry Potter a la vista de los magos.

Paralelamente del acto se hizo a un lado, y predijo como aquellos corrían hacia el cuerpo del que era su amigo hasta casi hermano. **— Harry… —** sollozó Ginevra Weasley al rodearlo con sus brazos, junto con Ron y Hermione, que sin poder evitarlo se aferraban a las ropas frías casi congeladas por el hechizo de conservación del cuerpo.

Tener la posibilidad de darle un digno entierro a Harry Potter era algo podía Hermione agradecerle a Malfoy por el resto de su vida, a pesar del profundo odio y resentimiento que profesaba hacia él. Pero en esos momentos, la castaña se encontraba contrariada del acto.

¿Por qué hacerlo? ¿Sería verdad las intenciones de hablar? ¿Acaso no era una trampa? Era algo que debía descubrir, arriesgándose de tomar una mala decisión en un futuro. Hermione observó de reojo a la señora Weasley como pidiendo permiso de sus actos, recibiendo una de las tiernas sonrisas que siempre le recordaría a su madre.

Su madre, sus padres; debían actuar rápido antes que Voldemort empezará su conquista y su deseos de purificación de sangre. Se levantó de donde estaba, alejándose unos pasos del cuerpo de Harry y los demás, para darle frente a la cara de Malfoy **— Escuchó.**

Agregó con voz firme, y segura, debía darle el beneficio de la duda a pesar que su corazón latía de forma apresurada, a pesar de sentir miedo; no podía darse el lujo de dudar en un momento tan crucial para todos.

Y fue la seguridad de Hermione que hizo que Draco sintiera un poco orgulloso por la castaña, mirándola de forma fija y dedicándole una sonrisa ladina. Ella se iba a convertir en su principal aliada, o se dejaría de llamar _Draco Lucius Malfoy._


	2. Chapter 2 (Editado)

El sonido de las olas al romper sobre la arena se escuchaba claramente tanto como los pájaros al volar por el cielo oscuro. Porque a pesar de no era de noche, las nubes eran de un color tenebroso como anunciando la llegada próxima de la inevitable tormenta. Era como si la misma naturaleza supiera que esa tarde era un día triste, como si supiera que era el inicio de algo terrible y le brindaría tributo a los días pasados.

Sin embargo, el sonido constante de las olas era relajante hasta para Malfoy quien mantenía su mirada fija en la castaña quien había accedido esta vez hablar de buena manera. Observo las personas que se encontraba a su alrededor. Caras conocidas incluyendo algunos profesores, no era difícil de adivinar que ellos eran parte de la _singular_ Orden del Fénix.

Draco conocía la organización, los propósitos hasta la historia. Su padre fue consciente de instruirlo de forma correcta para que fuera un hechicero que conociera al enemigo. _Enemigo,_ que particular palabra cuando en realidad los mortífagos eran el enemigo y no al revés.

Cuando Lord Voldemort, era quien torturaba y asesinaba a quienes no obedecían ni compartían sus ideales puristas. Hasta castigar, humillar a sus propios aliados con el pensamiento y meta de infundir miedo para ser aclamado y seguido por sus discípulos.

 _Tsk…_ ¿desde qué momento, Draco fue adquiriendo conciencia de sus actos? Fue una evolución constante de pasos y escalones, de palabras y sentimientos no fue un acto de improviso y espontáneo si fuera de ese modo quizá no habría tomado la decisión de desertar. Pero si estaba consiente que Harry Potter fue el empuje necesario y causante de estar caminando por la orilla de la playa, alejándose de todos los magos con el único propósito de poder hablar con la suficiente privacidad con Granger.

Ya después de esa conversación pendiente, podría hacer frente de la situación ante los restantes. Detuvo sus pasos al saber que estaban lo suficiente lejos de miradas o palabras innecesarias, espero unos segundos antes de dar media vuelta sobre su eje con la intención de toparse con la mirada de la castaña quien lo había seguido a pesar de las insistentes quejas y reproches de la comadreja Weasley.

 **— Este es un buen lugar —** anunció, y luego apartó su mirada para perder la visión sobre las olas del mar. **— Malfoy, no tientes mi paciencia —** expresó Hermione que lo miraba de forma fija, no perdería ningún movimiento del rubio, debía estar preparada para defenderse o atacar; aunque estaba consciente que el aura que desprendía el rubio no era agresiva en aquel momento.

Era seriedad, hasta podría apostar que era una mezcla de soledad con frustración. No le había prestado atención, pero lucía cansado hasta demacrado, recordando un poco a Harry cuando estaban en proceso de búsqueda y destrucción de los horrocruxes.

Sintiéndose reflejada en el perfil del rubio, en esos ojos que ahora no la miraban pero lo hicieron anterioridad. _¿Cómo era posible?_ Apretó los puños, tenso su mandíbula y desvió la mirada para el lado contrario pensando en su interrogación. _¿Acaso Malfoy se sentía tan frustrado? ¿Acaso se sentía desesperado y preocupado?_

 **— Hermione —** era una de las pocas veces que escuchaba su nombre salir de la boca del puro, haciendo que su mirada marrón volviera a chocar con la grisácea del hombre que se encontraba al frente **— el Señor Tenebroso, retomará energías y eliminará con lo que tú y yo conocemos. Asesinara a magos puros como** ** _sucios_** **por igual y una vez aumentado su ejército extinguirá a los muggles sin dejar rastro de ellos.**

Una realidad ante el conocimiento de Draco, quien estaba sentado en la mesa de su propio comedor escuchando los planes con atención de Voldermort, días antes de su anhelada batalla contra Harry Potter. Una batalla que el rubio pensaba que el Señor Tenebroso perdería, pero no fue de esa manera por lo que los planes de Voldermort iban a convertirse en una realidad.

 **— Primero empezará a cazarnos por diversión, paralelamente destruyendo nuestras vidas de forma física y psicológica.**

Hermione fue consciente de la verdad y certeza de las palabras de Malfoy, fue consciente de cómo todo su cuerpo estaba erguido, dándole una proyección de superioridad hasta cierta elegancia. Draco Malfoy a diferencia de ella provenía de una familia en donde su educación parecía ser élite hasta la forma de expresarse y actuar.

En cambio ella, provenía de una familia muggle de economía estable en donde sus padres eran dentistas, pero no por eso no era digna Gryffindor ya que su semblante, coraje hasta inteligencia era algo que le resaltaba entre los magos. Pero en ese momento, se sintió impotente a las palabras de Draco y luego no fue consciente de que sus lágrimas caigan nuevamente como cascada por sus mejillas sin poder controlarlo, ni preverlo.

Estaba llorando nuevamente. Frente a él, a un hombre quien no debía mostrarle su debilidad. Pero el mismo hombre que avanzo dos pasos antes de tomarle la muñeca derecha y la arrastró hasta abrazarla en un acto no pensado por ninguno de los dos.

 _Draco Malfoy, abrazando a Hermione Granger. ¿Qué mundo era ese?_

 **— Malfoy —** trato de no quebrar la voz al pronunciar su apellido, y lo que recibió fue que el abrazo se hiciera más estrecho. **— Escucha, Hermione —** pidió nuevamente su atención, ignorando el hecho que la mantenía en sus brazos, ignorando que él pudiera no ser recibido ante aquel gesto, ignorando el motivo del porque lo hizo.

 **— Potter murió, y con él las esperanzas de muchos para salvar el mundo mágico —** una de las características del Malfoy era ser especialmente directo a la hora de hablar, ¿pero para que ser suaves con la realidad? Ella no necesitaba que sintiera compasión por sus las lágrimas y él no necesitaba sentir compasión por alguien como Granger.

Pero a pesar de esa idea; sabía que en sus pesadillas volvía a tener nuevamente sus lágrimas, esta vez con un repertorio diferente a lo usual **— no por eso, debe ser así —** agregó, deseando retomar contacto visual y con eso alejándose de ella al romper su inesperado acto.

 **— Pienso derrocar al Señor Tenebroso, y tú eres la indicada para hacerlo.**

Desconcierto ante las palabras ajenas. _¿Ella? ¿Por qué?_ **— ¡Estás jugando conmigo, Malfoy! ¡No estoy para bromas! —** Exclamó al reaccionar, sacando su varita en el acto y apuntándole con ella **— ¿Qué pretendes con esto? ¡¿Qué quieres?!**

Gritó acaloradamente, furiosa, confundida y dubitativa con respecto a la situación. Quería respuestas, quería que se lo explicara. _¿Por qué él hacia esto?_ Draco permanecía mirándola intensamente con esos ojos grises, sin responder ante sus exigencias, provocando que gruñera por debajo, como si advirtiera a sus próximos movimientos.

 **— Granger, de todos los magos eres la única con capacidades ideales para derrocarlo. Y yo soy el único que puede ayudarte a ti y a los demás, junto con mi equipo. ¿Qué pasa no te sientes capaz?** — alargó su sonrisa de forma retadora, recibiendo el poso de la varita con mayor fuerza sobre su piel pálida. Podía ver la confusión que albergaba sus ojos, pero palabras de ánimo no salieron de la boca del rubio, al contrario fueron palabras maliciosas con un tono burlesco.

 **— Yo pensaba que detrás de Potter, se encontraba una hechicera inigualable, al contrario ahora veo que tú y la comadreja Weasley solo tuvieron suerte de haber llegado tan lejos. Por eso Potter está muerto.**

 **— ¡Maldito! —** vociferó con violencia, su mirada profesaba odio y no confusión de hecho estaba enojada tanto que no dudo en golpearlo con fuerza como años atrás lo hizo. Haciendo que el rubio diera unos pasos hacia atrás, llevándose su mano derecha hacia su nariz lastimada. No hubo gritos ni amenazas, ni acciones por parte del rubio, pero su semblante serio fue adquiriendo una sonrisa maliciosa tan provocadora que Granger abrió un poco más los ojos por sorpresa. **— Por un momento pensé en que estaba equivocado con respecto a ti —** sus palabras retumbaron en la mente de la castaña.

Ahora lo entendía, él lo hizo a propósito. **— Malfoy…**

Y a pesar de no lograr comprender las acciones del puro, si comprendía la situación. Ya no estaba Harry, y Ronald no sería de gran ayuda, lo conocía y a pesar que mantenía sentimientos románticos hacia él, no olvidaría la ocasión en la que le abandonó dejándola a la deriva por sus miedos e inseguridades estúpidas.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Hermione, no era una sonrisa feliz, pero tampoco triste era cálida hasta un poco calmada. Había sido un día difícil, triste, doloroso y ahora se sentía calmada por primera vez en el día. Limpio su cara, y acomodo su cabello manteniéndose en silencio, como si la presencia del rubio no le preocupara en esos momentos, sintiéndose familiarizada hasta cierto punto.

Él creía en ella, en sus capacidades y ella a pesar de haber perdido a Harry no se iba a rendir iba a luchar, y no debía tener dudas al respecto. Vaya manera de hacerla entender, teniendo que sacar el coraje y la rabia de su interior. Miro al responsable, notando que no la miraba a ella nuevamente se había perdido en las olas del mar.

Era la primera vez que Hermione conocía por cuenta propia algún gusto de Malfoy, era entendible ya que en Hogwarts no compartían nada. De hecho él, era el primero en recordarle su procedencia y su supuesta _suciedad._

 _¿Qué lo hizo cambiar?_

No debía ser importante por ahora, no debía indagar más de lo necesario. **— Haremos un juramento inquebrantable —** ¿lo estaba poniendo a prueba? Tal vez, pero ella tenía que estar completamente segura que podía confiar en él.

 **— Bien —** puntualizó el rubio luego de unos segundos de silencio, al retomar su vista sobre ella. Se veía más calmada después de su puñetazo derecho **— mi madre será el testigo —** era su única condición y fue aceptada por la castaña.

No hubo palabras, ni miradas al caminar de vuelta. Y al regreso las miradas inquisidoras, interrogativas no se hicieron esperar pero sin que tan siquiera Ronald pudiera hablar, Hermione le cortó las palabras **— Debemos darle un digno sepelio a Harry —** dijo, tomando control del cuerpo para empezar su camino hacia el interior de la casa, más específico al jardín trasero al lado de Dobby.

 **— Señora Malfoy, jóvenes acompáñenos. Estoy segura que necesitaran un baño, y han de tener hambre —** esta vez fue Molly Weasley quien les invitó al interior de la casa, por ahora era bueno descansar antes de hablar.

Todos estaban agotados, se notaba el cansancio de los _exmortífagos_ y de los suyos. **— Vamos, vamos y Ronald se amable —** esta vez desaprobando los murmullos desagradables de su hijo. Suspirando, mientras entraba a la casa, mirando a los demás quienes reaccionaron sorprendidos ante la presencia del grupo que se hacía presente

Pero por ahora nadie hablaba, solo había miradas incómodas, fisgonas entre ambos bandos hasta que pudieron estar acostumbrados ante la presencia de los otros. Tanto así que el sepelio de Potter se llevó de buena manera.

 **— Hijo, debes comer algo —** fueron las palabras de Narcissa al momento de tomar asiento al lado de su hijo. Narcissa nunca fue una madre melosa, pero fue lo suficiente cariñosa para tener pequeños detalle con su hijo. Como en ese acto, que pasaba sus dedos entre las hebras rubias de su pequeño muchacho, quien no respondía ante las palabras de su madre.

 **— Déjate de tonterías, Malfoy —** esta vez fueron las palabras de Parkinson, que le dejaba el plato en sus manos **— agradece que tenemos que comer —** refunfuño, ignorándolo después al volver a su lugar en la cama junto Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass y Theodore Nott. Mientras que los otros tres (Blaise Zabini, Marcus Flint y, Gregory Goyle) se encontraban en los diferentes sofás comiendo en silencio.

Estaban en un cuarto aislado de los demás, todos agradecen la privacidad que les dejaban tener en aquel momento y no ser tratados como prisioneros. Draco observó el plato dado por Parkinson, empezando a comer no deseaba preocupar a su madre y sobretodo necesitaba comer, era cierto descuidarse no era lógico ni racional.

 **— Draco, ¿en qué pacto quedaste con Granger? —** esta vez fue la voz de Goyle, quien pregunto rompiendo silencio cuando vio terminar de comer a su mejor amigo. Desde que entró a Hogwarts él había sido su mejor amigo junto con Crabbe; pero Crabbe ya no estaba. Aún era un hecho triste de recordar para ambos, y la necesidad de respuesta hizo que todos los presentes en el dormitorio miraron al rubio.

 **— Haremos un juramento inquebrantable, y de esa forma uniremos fuerza para derrocarlo a él —** expresó, levantándose del sofá, proporcionando una última mirada a los presentes quienes se mantenían inciertos ante las palabras de su colega **— duerman, mañana será un largo día para todos —** con su varita colocó los platos vacíos en la bandeja y antes de salir de la habitación hablo. — **Regresaré —** y con ello cerró la puerta de la habitación, dejando soltar un suspiro pesado.

Eran muchos pensamientos, preocupaciones que invaden la mente del rubio; sabía que por más que intentará dormir no podría hacerlo al menos por ahora, se sentía agotado pero no lo suficiente para caer rendido en las profundidades amargas de sus pesadillas.

Camino hasta descender las escaleras, agradeciendo mentalmente que nadie se encontrara en la cocina donde dejó los platos sobre el fregadero empezando a lavarlos. Fue consciente de los pasos que se acercaban y de la persona que lo observaba sorprendida al verlo lavando la vajilla.

 **— No sabía que se encontraba alguien —** la voz de Ginevra Weasley quebró el silencio entre los dos. Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, solo noto como Draco volvía a su tarea hogareña. Era ciertamente gracioso y anormal que aquello estuviera pasando, dio un paso y luego otro hasta acercarse con una toalla con la idea de ayudarle.

Tres, cinco, y casi siete platos secos y guardados en la encimera, fue el tiempo que le tomó a Ginevra elevar la mirada y hablarle nuevamente **— gracias por traer a Harry —** fue un susurro, que logro que Draco la miraba, notando el semblante serio pero agradecido por parte de la menor.

Movió su rostro, afirmando ligeramente gesto complementado al pronunciar **— era mi responsabilidad regresarlo a su hogar —** para sorpresa de la pelirroja al reprimir sus lágrimas y su tristeza **— gracias —** repitió nuevamente, dejando la toalla sobre la mesa y volver a su habitación sin dar una mirada hacia atrás.

Aquella pequeña interacción fue espiada por una castaña que nuevamente no lograba entender la actitud del rubio.

 _¿Quién era en realidad Draco Malfoy?_


	3. Chapter 3 (Editado)

**III**

La tormenta se originó desde la madrugada, donde se notaba que era probable que siguiera lloviendo durante todo el día, aquel día ir a la playa no sería buena idea para nadie. Pero siendo sinceros ¿Quién se interesaría ir a la playa en un día como ese? Nadie, especialmente los hechiceros de la zona, en específico los exmortífagos como los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que ansiosos se encontraban para la reunión pendiente entre ambos grupos.

El primero en cortar el silencio fue Draco Malfoy al tomar la palabra antes de Hermione, de hecho no había planes de quién hablaría primero pero al ser los "intrusos" era lo más recomendable ante la circunstancia **— debo agradecerle señora Weasley, por hospedarnos en la casa —** expresó, dándole una mirada a la mayor junto con su marido, continuando su discurso **— y a pesar de las miradas furtivas de desconfianza, os agradezco a todos por no tratarnos de prisioneros —** esta vez la misma paso por los profesores, y otros hechiceros especialmente se detuvo en Ronald quien no dejaba de verlo como perro rabioso, aquello se le hacía tan gracioso que adrede dejó escapar una sonrisa burlona al notar la disconformidad ajena y las intenciones de reclamar ante sus palabras.

— **Nos ha sorprendido su llegada, y debido a sus historiales criminales es normal la desconfianza hacia ustedes, joven Malfoy —** esta vez en hablar fue el dueño de la casa, William Weasley mejor conocido como Bill **— sin embargo, Hermione nos ha dejado a tanto de sus intenciones —** agregó el hombre y desviando la mirada hacia la castaña, quien se mantenía al corriente de la conversación así como los demás.

— **Es curioso que utiliza las palabras _historiales criminales —_ ** interrumpió Nott con cierto desdén. **— ¿Acaso no han pensado que algunos no tuvimos opciones? —** rebatió ante el inesperado silencio que se formó nuevamente.

Era cierto, nadie pensaba eso. Ni se había puesto a pensar en la circunstancia que llevaron a los estudiantes de Slytherin a tomar esa decisión, era más fácil juzgar que entender y el único mago que se había planteado la idea de comprenderlo ya estaba muerto.

 **— ¿Opciones?** — Se río Ronald al ironizar la pregunta provocando que cinco de los diez exmortífagos lo miraran de mala manera — **¿están de broma? Ustedes son peores que mismísimo Voldemort —** ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Hermione **— Ron —** enfatizó su nombre en modo de advertencia.

 **— ¡NO! ¡No me callo, Hermione! Eres una loca al confiar en ellos, todos ustedes están locos. ¡Ellos son el enemigo y merecen que los matemos sin duda alguna! —** Exclamó con furia **— ¡Malfoy siempre te llamó sangre sucia! ¡Siempre molestaba a Harry, y fue él quien dejó entrar a los mortífagos a Hogwarts!** — chillaba al momento de sacar su varita apuntando hacia el rubio haciendo que los exmortífagos desenfundaran varitas, no obstante permaneciendo atentos ante cualquier ataque contra ellos.

 **— ¡YA BASTA, RONALD!**

Fue nuevamente la voz de la castaña que retumbó entre las paredes del salón principal en donde se encontraban, creando una controversia en el pelirrojo que miraba de forma desaprobatoria tanto como a su familia como los miembros de la orden. Sus siguientes palabras se vieron interrumpidas al momento que Malfoy contraataco sus palabras.

 **— Estoy completamente seguro que podré explicarte la situación, pero no puedo entenderlo por ti, Weasley —** palabras burlonas del Slytherin que provocaron que el pelirrojo reaccionara de forma inesperada ante los presentes al ser capaz de redirigir nuevamente su odio contra el rubio esta vez al querer invocar un Cruciatos.

Hechizo que no fue completado ya que al momento de pronunciarlo, se vio expulsado por los aires hasta chocar la espalda contra uno de los estantes del salón; provocando un quejido de dolor que lo hizo cerrar los ojos momentáneamente **— malditos —** refunfuño, elevando la vista pensando que el causante de aquel acto fue alguno de los Slytherin, quedándose sin palabras al momento que noto que su padre lo apuntaba con la varita — **Ronald Billius Weasley, ¡fuera de aquí! ¡LARGO! —** ordenó con un tono de voz cargado de enojo por el comportamiento de su hijo.

Ronald se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza al verse humillado de esa forma tanto como por el estúpido hurón, así mismo por su padre al hablarle de esa forma frente a todos. _Él no era un niño, él no debía ser tratado de esa forma,_ se repetía mentalmente en silencio mientras se levantaba, y sacudía sus ropas. Dirigió su mirada azulina hacia la grisácea percibiendo aquella mueca burlona que mantenía el rubio provocando que apretara más sus puños. _Lo odiaba, realmente lo hacía,_ y a pesar de hacerlo prefirió retirarse del salón antes de provocar que su padre lo sacara personalmente.

 _Se acordarán de mí, me darán la razón._ Eran los pensamientos del Weasley al momento de cerrar de golpe la puerta de su habitación, provocando risas disimuladas entre los exmortífagos así mismo como vergüenza entre los dueños y familia del pelirrojo. Pero sobretodo Hermione, sintió vergüenza al sentir la mirada penetrante de Draco sobre ella.

 **— Perdonen el comportamiento de mi hijo —** hablo nuevamente Arthur Weasley **— tenemos asuntos más importantes que tratar, que perder el tiempo de esta manera —** esta vez fue Narcissa Malfoy quien tomaba la palabra.

 **— Estamos arriesgando nuestras vidas para ayudar, no para ser partícipes de un espectáculo tan vergonzoso y fuera de lugar —** añadió **— y sobre todo, no voy a permitir otro ataque hacia mi hijo, o cualquiera de estos jóvenes —** no fue una amenaza, pero si una advertencia. Narcissa Malfoy, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados ante cualquier indicio de comportamiento amenazante ante aquellos que veía con ojos de madre.

Madre que muchos perdieron por causa de Voldemort, o simplemente al ser repudiados actualmente por ser traidores de sangre. **— Cissy —** fue la voz de su hermana (Andrómeda Tonks), con quien no había hablado a pesar del encuentro de miradas que tuvieron el día anterior **— estoy segura que este hecho no se volverá a repetir —** dijo la hechicera recibiendo una mirada difícil de comprender para Andrómeda, pero el gesto de asentir suavemente para los ojos de Andrómeda fue un acto de aceptación a sus palabras.

 **— Estamos perdiendo el tiempo —** indicó Astoria Greengrass, quien perdía la paciencia **— y, el señor Tenebroso no se quedará esperando a que estemos listos —** complemento Daphne dándole la razón a las palabras de su pequeña hermana.

 **— Nosotros desertamos, tenemos nuestros motivos para hacerlo a pesar que arriesgarnos a que el Señor Tenebroso y nuestras familias nos desee cazar de primero por nuestra traición —** interrumpió Goyle **— solo por ese motivo, deberían confiar —** mencionó con ansias, deseoso que los demás lo aceptarán o comprendan su realidad.

 **— Yo confió —** una voz suave se hizo presente junto con ella la sonrisa característica y casi inocente que denotaba Luna en su aura **— si fuera una trampa nos hubieran atacado en el momento menos planeado, además puedo entender a Theodore** — miro al Slytherin — **mi padre no tuvo opciones cuando traicionó a Harry para poder encontrarme. ¿Creen que él les hará daño nuevamente?**

Fue una pregunta retórica, contestada por una risa suave — **no lo creo, verdad ¿papá? —** provocando la negación por parte de Xenophilius.

Hermione pudo sonreír ante las palabras de Luna, al menos se sentía menos loca ante sus instintos que le obligaban a confiar en ellos. **— Se hará un juramento inquebrantable —** anunció la castaña que había preferido callar y escuchar lo que los Slytherin tenían que decir, sobre todo tampoco se sentía preparada para enfrentarse con la mirada de Malfoy.

Estaba avergonzada por las acciones de Ron, estaba contrariada por la forma de actuar del pelirrojo pero más al ser consciente que en sus palabras había verdad. Verdad de un pasado que no podían cambiar, y aun así ella había decidido proporcionar un voto de confianza.

 **— El mismo será para sellar el pacto entre ambos grupos —** aclaró Draco, siendo receptor nuevamente de miradas **— ¿están conscientes de lo que van a realizar? —** interrogó la ex profesora McGonagall sin poder callar su sorpresa ante aquella noticia.

 **— Lo estamos —** contestaron al mismo tiempo los implicados, quienes compartieron la mirada por unos segundos además una pequeña sonrisa afloraba en los labios. **— Creo que es lo mejor, es decir de esa forma nos encontraremos seguros de que ninguno bando puede traicionarnos —** expresó Neville con cierta pausa en sus palabras.

 **— Un juramento inquebrantable —** procedió a dar su punto de vista el auror Kingsley **— ¿Quién será el testigo? —** curioso ante la respuesta, la misma que fue contestada por Narcissa, quien realizaría el papel como testigo del pacto entre los jóvenes.

Los detalles del mismo fueron discutidos para ser aprobados tanto por Granger y Malfoy quienes serían los principales afectados si se llegara a quebrantar su juramento **— ¿están todos conformes? —** preguntó el auror, al tomar la palabra luego de haber discutido por más de una hora los detalles del pacto y conforme se hizo la pregunta recibió afirmaciones por parte de los presentes. Lo que le proporciono relajación al saber que el primer paso estaba hecho.

Era importante, más que importante era la unión de fuerzas y conocimientos supondría siendo la clave ideal para derrotar a Voldemort. Los desertores ahora aliados para evitar una catástrofe mayor, Kingsley se preguntaba aún el motivo del cambio de los jóvenes, ¿Por qué la traición al hechicero que tenía más poder ahora? No lo podía lograr entender, pero lo aceptaba.

 **— Granger, ¿estás lista? —** Draco captó la atención de castaña, para luego mirar a su madre y proceder a salir del salón con la intención de ir a la biblioteca en donde se realizaría el hechizo. Los tres caminaron en silencio, hasta cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Ambos ex estudiantes se colocaron frente a frente, extendiendo los dos una de las manos hasta aferrar el entrelazo entre las mismas. Paralelamente, Narcissa empezó a recitar el hechizo creando una luz dorada que rodeaba las manos de los hechiceros. Las miradas de Hermione y Draco estaban conectadas, los dos permaneciendo en silencio, ninguno se atrevió a hablar en ese momento crucial y al finiquitar fue Narcissa quien se retiró de la habitación con la idea darles privacidad tanto a su hijo como la Gryffindor.

 **— ¿Te sientes bien, Granger? —** la miró fijamente **— o ¿es que quieres irte corriendo a consolar a tu novio? —** ironizó, riéndose de sus palabras. Cortando miradas al caminar hasta uno de los estantes, tomando así uno de los libros, leyéndolo superficialmente. La actitud del rubio solo llegó a provocar molestia a la castaña, que no tardó en responder **— Ron no debió actuar de esa forma, pero sus palabras cargaban verdad —** frunció el ceño al liberar aquella idea que había ocupado parte de sus pensamientos.

 **— ¿Lo defiendes? —** Notando como Draco volvía mirarla, aunque esta vez el gesto de negación como un acto de desaprobación fue presente **— lo defiendes —** afirmó a los segundos el joven Malfoy, desconcertando a Hermione. _Ella no lo defendía,_ pensó de forma inmediata al escuchar las palabras ajenas, y a pesar que deseo confrontarlo Malfoy volvió a dirigirse hacia ella.

 **— Granger, ahora debes preocuparte por buscar puntos estratégicos para refugios y no pensar en un pasado irremediable y mucho menos en las palabras insensatas de tu novio —** de esta forma Draco dejo nuevamente el libro en su lugar, caminando hasta la salida sin esperar una respuesta de la hechicera.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Los entrenamientos, la tensión, las batallas, los hechizos, todo era continuo. No había un minuto del día en los que los exmortífagos no pidieran más de las habilidades de los hechiceros de la vieja orden. **— Así no, no está bien; deben levantar más la varita y concentrarse en el hechizo —** repetía por quinta vez consecutiva Blaise, quien les enseñaba a los magos una de sus tantas lecciones de la magia oscura en conjunto con Nott, las hermanas Greengrass y Goyle quienes brindaban su ayuda a sus excompañeros de Hogwarts.

Por otro lado en colaboración los restantes exmortífagos, y los hechiceros como Hermione, Luna, Neville, y parte de la familia Weasley en supervisión con el auror Kingsley discutían los puntos estratégicos y movimientos determinantes para su misión. **— No podemos quedarnos y esperar que Voldemort invada el mundo muggle —** interfirió Hermione **— pero tampoco podemos invadir el mundo Muggle, y no proteger a los que residen en este mundo —** esta vez un Arthur pensativo opinaba al respecto, dejando escapar un suspiro desganado.

 **—** **Podemos dividirnos —** sugirió Draco, luego de mantenerse en silencio para escuchar el debate de opiniones **—** **es la opción más coherente —** alzó la mirada recorriendo de los presentes para continuar su hablando **—** **en Hogwarts se encuentra la pluma mágica en donde localiza y detecta el nacimiento de un niño o niña mágicos en el mundo muggle y los nombres los escribe en un pergamino —** hizo una pausa corta — **un grupo se** **encargará** **de ir a buscar a estos niños y a sus progenitores con la idea de adelantarnos a los planes de Vold...Voldemort; mientras que otro grupo irían a resguardar a los hechiceros que de primera índole se consideran mestizos o… impuros —** expuso, sin ser capaz de mencionar _sangre sucia_ de sus labios.

Muchas veces lo había dicho, con rencor, hasta con disfrute de la situación pero para Draco, aquellas palabras dejaron de ser pronunciadas ya hace bastante tiempo atrás. Busco respuesta en los presentes, pero casi de forma inmediata busco la mirada de la castaña, sin embargo tuvo una desviación al momento de escuchar la voz de Ginevra Weasley.

 **—** **¿Y si son grupos pequeños repartidos entre el mundo mágico y muggle? Sería el mismo concepto que expone Malfoy, pero pequeños grupos —** aludo la pelirroja con esa seguridad que parecía sorprender a Draco a medida que la conocía durante esas dos semanas compartiendo refugios e intercambiando palabras.

 **—** **Se dice que el trío dorado** **logró** **lo que ningún grupo de magos había hecho —** sonrió el auror, al momento de continuar **— lo que plantea el joven Malfoy, es lo más recomendable. Siguiendo la idea de la señorita Weasley; en misiones como estas los aurores buscamos escuadrones pequeños debido a la facilidad de control de las situaciones. Entre más magos es más difícil controlar la situación —** de esa forma Kingsley dio su punto de vista, siendo discutida hasta que Hermione aclaró la garganta y la mirada de los presentes se desvió directamente hacia la castaña. 

— **Grupos liderados por uno o dos hechiceros, repartidos entre el mundo mágico y muggle. La pregunta sería ¿Cómo entramos a Hogwarts? Estoy completamente segura que Voldemort tiene mortífagos vigilando el castillo —** expresó aprobando de esa forma la idea planteada por los magos, quedándose en silencio al pensar sobre su propia pregunta **— la capa de invisibilidad de Potter —** intervino Draco **— con ella uno de nosotros podría infiltrarse hasta donde se encuentre la pluma —** habló nuevamente, al momento de dejaba la mesa para poder estirar su cuerpo al levantarse.

 **—** **Yo poseo el Mapa del Merodeador, con ello el mago que iría tendría certeza de cada hechicero que habita el castillo —** volvió a hablar Ginevra — **Harry me** **entregó** **el mapa antes de la batalla —** susurro con una sonrisa tristeza expuesta en su rostro, recibiendo un abrazo por detrás de Luna en modo de apoyo.

 **—** **Y ¿quién tiene la capa? —** Inquirió Narcissa luego de unos segundos de silencio por parte del presente **— yo no —** negó Granger, mirando a Ginevra que negaba, hasta caer en la posibilidad de que era posible que Ron la tuviera. Ese pensamiento causó que la castaña se removió incómoda del asiento, cosa que no fue un acto desapercibido para la señora Malfoy.

 **—** **¿Sucede algo, querida? —** Le daba gracia hasta consternación del antenombre usado por Narcissa, pero no era la primera vez que lo utilizaba con ella; sin embargo Hermione no se atrevía a preguntar el porqué de ese apelativo y estaba en claro que ese no era el mejor momento para preguntarlo **— creo que Ron, pueda tener la capa de Harry —** anuncio como si aquello fuera una mala noticia, y lo era al menos para Draco que torció en una mueca de desagrado sus labios o por parte de Gin que apretó un poco los puños al ser consciente que su hermano pondría contras en entregar la capa.

— **Eso no será problema, ¿verdad señores Weasley? —** Volvió a tomar la palabra Narcissa que mantenía la mirada fija en la pareja de esposos **—** **no será un inconveniente, sé que mi hijo** **colaborará** **—** quiso agregar segura Molly Weasley pero no podía dar fe de sus palabras. Ante sus ojos Ronald actuaba cada vez más agresivo hasta rebelde, todavía no comprendía la situación y no dejaba de lado su rivalidad contra los exmortífagos.

 **—** **Yo hablaré con él —** repuso Arthur **— señor Weasley, creo que lo más conveniente es que yo conversé con Ron —** interrumpió Hermione quien decidió levantarse de su asiento **— de hecho, iré a inmediatamente a hablar con él —** agregó al darle una mirada fugaz a Draco quien no perdía movimiento de la castaña hasta que la hechicera salió de la tienda de campaña para encontrarse con su novio.

 _Novio,_ aquella palabra le pesaba, sus sentimientos le pesaban, y Ronald no ayudaba ante la situación **— Mione, te estuve esperando —** fue Ron quien se acercaba rápidamente hacia la maga al verla salir de la tienda y sonreírle al tomarle de las manos **— el idiota de Zabini sigue paseándose como si fuera el líder y profesor de toda la organización —** se quejaba, sin ser consciente que Hermione lo miraba fijamente con decepción y tristeza.

 **—** **Hasta la profesora Minerva lo apoya, me revuelve el estómago —** dijo el pelirrojo con disgusto para luego acercarse a Hermione con intenciones de unir sus labios con los ajenos. Hermione no fue capaz de rechazar el beso pero en el momento que Ron deseo profundizar, se dio cuenta que su castaña se alejaba al interponer sus brazos y apartarlo. Creando confusión por parte del pelirrojo, quien la miraba con interrogación.

 **—** **Ron —** murmuró al mirarlo, y respirar profundo antes de continuar **— ¿tienes la capa de Harry? —** antepuso sus palabras a lo que realmente importaba en ese momento. Sin embargo, una parte de ella se sintió cobarde en no ser capaz de decir o expresar lo que sentía y el agobio presente por pensar en la actitud inmadura del pelirrojo, y su absurda rivalidad por los Slytherin.

No obstante, la actitud de la castaña no fue la ideal al menos para Ron quien se mostró enojado por el rechazo del beso por algo tan insignificante como una capa **— maldición, no arruines nuestro momento por una capa, ¿Qué pasa si la tengo o no? —** pregunto alterado separándose de la maga, sin perder los movimientos de su novia.

 **—** **Es importante, Ronald —** Hermione trataba de mantener su actitud calmada, aunque le era difícil. ¿Cómo era posible que no viera que no era momento de cursilerías? **— importante, ¿para ti o para Malfoy? —** meramente seguro que la mujer se encontraba bajo algún hechizo por parte de la serpiente de Malfoy.

Ocasionando que Hermione lo miró indignada **— ¿seguirás con eso? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso no ves la situación? ¡¿Qué te pasa, Ron?! —** se encontraba frustrada, tanto que no pudo evitar alzar la voz, sin darse cuenta que había miradas de los otros siguiendo cada movimiento de la pareja.

Una de esas miradas era la grisácea de Draco que no perdía detalle de la conversación a la lejanía de la pareja — **¿te preocupa? —** Fue la voz de Ginevra quien lo hizo desviar la mirada ante la presencia ajena **— no me preocupa —** respondió _casi_ seguro de sus palabras, pero esa duda no fue expresaba ni reflejada en sus palabras o mirada.

Respuesta que reveló una sonrisa amplia por parte de la menor, sin perder vista del rubio. En estas dos semanas la comida de su madre le había sentado de maravilla, se notaba debido a que él lucía menos demacrado desde la primera vez que lo vio con atención cuando le agradeció por haber traído a Harry.

 **—** **Debemos hablar de que lugares son los ideales para entrar al castillo —** premedito el rubio luego de unos segundos en silencio, para fijar su mirada en los ojos azulados de la menor. Draco estaba consciente que no podía demorarse al plan de encontrar la pluma con el pergamino, era necesario para continuar con los siguientes pasos clave.

Siendo Ginevra a la que le confiaron la misión, él se sentía responsable de hacer que entrara y sacarla de la forma más rápida posible con o sin capa de por medio. Por eso mismo se alejó del lugar con la idea de finiquitar detalles con la pelirroja.

Mientras tanto, Hermione seguía batallando con Ronald, ¿Cuántos minutos llevaban? Casi media hora, pero se sentía eterno **— ¡no lo comprendo, Hermione! ¡Se supone que eres brillante, pero eres una estúpida! ¡Idiota! ¡Recuerda que eres una sangre sucia para ellos! —** fue lo último que dijo Ronald ya que solo fue capaz de sentir la palma abierta de la castaña contra su mejilla, provocando un silencio sepulcral entre los dos.

Se encontraba molesta con ella misma por confiar en él, estaba decepcionada, desilusionada, y enojada con el hombre que tenía al frente pero sobre todo furiosa con ella misma al no ser capaz de controlar las lágrimas que corría por su rostro **— Ronald, dame la capa por Harry —** arrastró sus palabras deseando no quebrar su voz al pronunciarlas **— hemos terminado, Ron —** volvió a hablar, al mirar al pelirrojo con intentos de justificar sus palabras.

 **—** **No Hermione, lo lamento… no fue mi intención —** trataba de disculparse el Gryffindor, acercándose hacia la castaña siendo rechazado continuamente **— Asegúrate volver con la capa o dársela a Gin —** corto las palabras de Ronald, caminando lejos del lugar dejando a Ronald con las disculpas en la boca.

La cara de Ron era un poema, ¿Que acaba de pasar? La furia del pelirrojo se disparó de forma tan inmediata cuando de su rango de visión ya no se encontraba su ahora exnovia. En su mente culpaba a una persona en especial, esa persona que buscaba en ese momento como un sabueso en proceso de caza.

Misma persona que encontró a solas con su hermana, sus pasos eran pesados tanto que Draco no fue sorprendido al escucharlo acercarse, ni lo tomó desprevenido al momento que alzó la varita al protegerse del hechizo lanzado por el pelirrojo. Y a pesar de los gritos de Ginevra, Ronald no reaccionaba de su estado de furia.

 **—** **Tú la obligaste a dejarme, ¡es tu culpa! —** Exclamó, haciendo otro movimiento de varita y esta vez pronunciando un ataque llamado _Oppugno_ , impulsando la banca contra el cuerpo del Slytherin; sin embargo el rubio fue capaz de esquivarlo sin perder de vista al pelirrojo al momento de exclamar **—** ** _¡Offensio! —_** dando en el blanco al momento de observar a Ronald caer contra el pasto.

¿Lo disfruto? Sí, lo estaba humillando sin necesidad de magia oscura, sin necesidad de mostrar su real talento ante los espectadores y la sola idea de poder hacerlo era un subidón de energía para Draco. Se lo merecía, el Griffyndor solamente le estaba causando dolores de cabeza.

 **—** **¿Suficiente humillación, Weasley?**

Aquella interrogación provocó que hasta las orejas se le pusieran rojas a Ron, quien se levantada con prisas y volvía a apuntar su varita hacia Malfoy **— te voy a matar, lo haré —** las amenazas eran vacías para Draco, las palabras del Weasley no llegaban a contener importancia ni mucho menos hacer que mostrara preocupación de hecho lo contrario la risa del joven Malfoy se hizo burlona al momento de responderle **— ¿Ya terminaste? Por qué me han dicho cosas peores y gente mucho mejor que tú —** sin dejarlo responder al pronunciar de forma rápida **_— Silencius._**

Llevando su mano hacia su rostro y posando su dedo índice en forma vertical contra su boca para hacer un movimiento de mutismo, sin dejar de observar al pelirrojo quien era desarmado por Ginevra que aprovechó el asombro de su hermano para intervenir en la pelea.

 **—** **Espero que después de este acontecimiento tomen medidas con respecto a su hijo, señores Weasley —** fijó su mirada grisácea en los mayores, al momento de pasar su pulgar por su labio inferior dándose cuenta que había sangre. La comadreja en algún momento tuvo que rozarlo con sus hechizos, un descuido de su parte; no podía volver a pasar.

 **—** **¿Te encuentras bien, Draco? —** Fue Astoria quien se acercó al rubio al observar la sangre del labio cortado y lo miró con preocupación **— es un idiota —** expresó al mirarlo de cerca, tan cerca que invadió su espacio personal tanto que ni Ginevra fue capaz de no mostrar su asombro al ver aquella situación tan osada de la menor de las hechiceras Greengrass.

 _¿Acaso eran novios?_

Fue el pensamiento de dos hechiceras en particular, sin embargo las dos desviaron la mirada y continuaron su camino hasta donde llevaban a Ronald para tranquilizarlo. Cosa que no fue fácil, ya que el pelirrojo parecía fuera de sí mismo, y así mismo dentro de la tienda se encontraba Theodore Nott.

 **—** **Ha amenazado a Draco por segunda vez, falta a las reglas y ustedes le permiten esa actitud —** desaprobó el exmortífago mirando a los presentes. Los cuales se trataban de los señores Weasley, Ginevra, y Hermione; mismos que habían controlado a Ronald para que no siguiera dando un espectáculo. Sin embargo, una Narcissa Malfoy entraba furiosa a la carpa, sin anunciar su entrada o pedir permiso.

Observar a la señora Malfoy furiosa era digno de ver, era una versión elegante de Bellatrix en donde su mirada daba escalofríos y su presencia se imponía en el lugar de tal forma que Ronald dejó de forcejear al notar la mirada de la mayor fijamente sobre él, como si se tratará de una cucaracha a la cual ella aplastará.

 **—** **Esto es una verdadera amenaza; vuelve usted señor Weasley a atacar a mi hijo y rogara por su muerte por el sufrimiento que lo carcomerá hasta sus huesos —** helando a los presentes con sus palabras y sobre todo al hechicero recibidor de tal advertencia por parte de la mayor.

 **—** **¿Ha entendido? —** afirmó rápidamente en un gesto con el rostro, ya que Ronald aún mantenía mutismo por culpa del hechizo. Sintiéndose satisfecha con la respuesta **— si me disculpan, debo irme a hablar sobre los detalles de la misión con el señor Fletcher, quien nos trae noticias de los movimientos de varios mortífagos en el castillo —** dando una sutil media vuelta para salir de la carpa dejando a los presentes en un silencio difícil de romper por el asombro.

 ** _—_** ** _Finite Incantatem —_** una triste Molly susurraba para eliminar el efecto del hechizo que mantenía su hijo en ese momento **— Ron… —** suspiró su madre, al momento de pasar afectuosamente sus dedos por el cabello de su hijo.

 **—** **¿En** **qué** **estabas pensando? —** Preguntó su madre al mirarlo con decepción, la misma mirada que pudo percibir de Hermione hace momentos atrás **—** **Hermione** **se** **alejó** **, y él tiene la culpa. Todos ustedes están ciegos —** arrastró sus palabras con furia, observando a la castaña con profunda ira y dolor que en aquel momento lo consumía.

 **—** **Yo estaría de acuerdo contigo, pero si eso pasará estaríamos equivocados los dos.**

Hermione Granger, ¿se atrevió a humillarlo? Era probable, pero no iba a volver a llorar frente a él y menos comportarse de esa forma _tan débil_ delante de los Weasley y especialmente de él.

 **—** **La capa de Harry está en una maleta debajo de mi cama —** por primera vez expresó algo coherente para pensamientos de Hermione hasta de Ginevra quienes salieron de la carpa sin decir ninguna sola palabra; lo que pasara con Ron no podía ser más importante que preparar a Ginevra para entrar al castillo de Hogwarts sin que su presencia se notara.

No podía ser importante, pero Hermione sufría intensamente al sentir como parte de su corazón se resquebrajaba lentamente con cada paso que daba lejos de la tienda de campaña.

 _Era momento de decirle adiós, adiós aunque su corazón doliera, adiós a ese hombre que una vez_ _amó_ _._


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

 **—** **Aquí, aquí y en este punto —** dio Malfoy los puntos importantes y casi ciegos que dejaban los merodeadores del castillo, mientras observaba tanto el mapa en conjunto de Ginevra, Hermione, Theodore, y Astoria **— quien estará al cargo de ir por la pluma será Ginevra, nosotros solo seremos distracciones antes de volver al cuartel, ¿está claro? —** explicó nuevamente el plan, podría haberlo repasado unas dos o tres veces, afinando los detalles.

 **—** **Ginevra, seré el que estará más cerca de tu diámetro por lo que cuidaré tu espalda —** agrego al hecho al momento de separarse de la mesa y esta vez estirando un poco su cuello y su brazo lo sintió arder gradualmente de forma insoportable. La marca, lo estaban llamando de forma insistente desde hace dos noches por lo que la mirada grisácea se dirigió directamente a los de uno de sus mejores amigos, Nott **— es momento adecuado de tomar la poción —** al final de sus palabras pudo notar la vista sorprendida de las Gryffindor.

 **—** **La marca tenebrosa suele ser insoportable cuando el efecto de la poción creada por Malfoy deja de surtir efectos analgésicos —** mencionó el pelinegro con cierta gracia al momento de dirigirse hasta la salida de la tienda **— estaremos listos en dos minutos —** retirándose completamente del lugar junto al rubio, dejando a las mujeres en la tienda de campaña.

Estar en el interior de aquel lugar sin compañía de Malfoy y Nott, provocó que Astoria observará tanto a Hermione como a Ginevra; y dejo escapar un suspiro ante la inesperada tensión que se lograba sentir en el ambiente — **muy bien no vamos a avanzar si continuamos el juego de miradas —** expresó un poco molesta al ser el centro de miradas de las Gryffindor, dando por terminado la lectura del mapa para levantarse del asiento **— Ginevra, cuida tus espaldas no quiero que mi novio termine muerto —** al observar a la castaña de soslayo **— es hora de partir —** término de añadir a su comentario dándole la espalda a ambas al salir del lugar y respirar aire fresco.

La menor de las hermanas Greengrass no era una persona que confronta a la personas o en general buscará confrontación con su alrededor, sin embargo los últimos días le intranquiliza el futuro de sus allegados, especialmente de Draco. Era su novio, lo amaba y estaba aterrada de perderlo, de que lo lastimaran, de que las medidas tomadas no fueran las mejores para resguardar su seguridad fue el motivo principal para hablarle a la castaña de esa forma pero mentiría si no aceptaba que una vez que respiro el aire fresco, sintió culpabilidad de la forma que actúo.

No obstante no era momento de hablar, ya que escuchó el llamado de Theodore y vio como las Gryffindor pasaron de lado por lo que decidió que luego se disculparía por su actitud. A lo cual suspiro, y al llegar al punto de partida observó a Draco con un sonrisa leve, caminando hasta él para tomar la mano que el mismo Draco le ofrecía con la idea de transportarse hasta el castillo.

… Fue menos de un minuto, más de un segundo pero los cuatro estaban en el castillo ejecutando el plan ideado entre Malfoy y Nott, recayendo la seguridad de Ginevra en manos del Slytherin quien se movía con seguridad, pasos seguros pero prudenciales para no alarmar a todos los guardias del castillo.

Lo mismo hecho tanto por Astoria, Nott y Hermione, con seguridad, con destreza y astucia pero fue un paso en falso que provocó que uno de los mortífagos se diera cuenta de la presencia de Hermione alertando a los demás. La lucha con varitas se propició, hechizos y con eso la realidad de la traición de Draco y sus compañeros hacia Lord Voldemort.

 **—** **¡TRAIDORES! —** Se escuchó un grito que provoco retumbar los pasillos de Hogwarts **— ¡corre! —** fue esta vez Astoria que se topó de frente con Hermione cuando se toparon en una de las salidas en conjunto del castillo.

 **—** **Yo me encargo, busca a Theo —** le hablo y observó al mortífago que se acercaba de forma intimidante **_— Avada Kedavra —_** fue la maldición que se escuchó salir de los labios del mortífago sin embargo Astoria había sido más rápida para esquivar la luz verduzca que el hechizo había provocado pudiendo en un movimiento rápido lanzarle la misma maldición que para su suerte había acertado y con eso poder correr a ayudar a los demás compañeros.

Mientras que al otro lado del castillo se encontraban Ginevra y Draco quien apurados se vieron en la obligación de adelantar sus planes; cuando llegaron al lugar señaló fue el rubio quien hizo guardia en el pasillo caminando de lado a lado como si fuera un perro guardián. Podía escuchar como en el castillo retumbaba con cada hechizo, podía sentir como la angustia se apoderaba de él mismo.

¿Tenía miedo? Sí, podía recordar las palabras de Fletcher señalar que su padre se encontraba dentro de los mortífagos que vigilaban el castillo de Hogwarts. ¿Qué haría si lo encontraba de frente a frente? Aquella pregunta lo hizo dudar, y su miedo se vio reflejado al momento que tomó fijamente su varita al visualizar en el mapa las personas que se acercaban.

No podía tener miedo en esa situación, no podía temer en realidad. Él era un Malfoy, un traidor de sangre posiblemente pero llevaría con orgullo su apellido y debía demostrar que sus intenciones no eran traicioneras como muchos pensarían.

Dio una vista hacia el interior del pasillo en donde Ginevra seguramente estaba recolectando la pluma, no sé veía ningún factor inquietante en la habitación donde la pelirroja se encontraba pero sí cerca de ella. Fue entonces que Draco dejó la guardia para meter el mapa en el bolsillo de pantalón y dirigirse hacia los mortífagos que corrían hacia ese sector.

Fue inevitable el encuentro, y los hechizos rebotaron por los pasillos hasta que se vio obligado a sellar los pasillos de cualquier manera **_— Fiendfyre —_** fue el hechizo que provocó una oleada de fuego saliera de su varita muy similar a lo ocurrido en la Sala de los Menesteres meses atrás. Los recuerdos de Draco se removieron pero se obligó a correr nuevamente hacia el lado contrario, revisando el mapa y como la pelirroja salía del pasillo.

 **—** **¡CORRE! —** gritó a lo que muchos pensarían a la nada debido a que la mujer estaba usando aún la capa de invisibilidad. _Maldición,_ llegó a pensar al verse rodeado por tantos mortífagos de forma imprevista **— ¡toma mi mano! —** exclamó el rubio, unos segundos después desaparecieron de aquel pasillo para aparecer en el punto de encuentro.

La respiración de Draco estaba agitada, irregular así como mismo como la de la pelirroja que se daba a conocer debido a que la capa había caído al igual que ellos dos. Fue primero el mortífago que le extendió la mano para ayudar a levantarla **— ¿tienes la pluma? —** interrogó al no verla pero luego pudo tranquilizarse cuando la vio sacarla en conjunto del pergamino **— bien —** expresó al mirar a su alrededor pero volviendo a fijar su mirada en el mapa buscando al resto del equipo en aquel pedazo mágico de papel.

 **—** **No podemos irnos sin los demás —** esta vez fueron las palabras de Ginevra hacia el rubio quien elevó su mirada grisácea hacia la hechicera **— lo sé —** murmuró al momento que presionaba sus labios en un gesto pensativo, ansioso; un gesto que delataba a Draco Malfoy pensando en las posibilidades de irlos a buscarlos o recrear un nuevo plan de emergencia.

La pluma era lo más lo importante del momento **—** **harás esto —** era una orden **—** **tú te quedarás aquí con la pluma, con la capa y con** **el** **mapa; yo iré por los demás. Independientemente de quienes están cuando llegue Granger se irán —** estaba decidido a que ellas tenían que salir de ese lugar, fue por ese motivo que no escuchó las palabras de la pelirroja insistiendo que debían permanecer juntos.

Para Malfoy no había juntos cuando se trataba de un objetivo mayor, debía ser práctico, astuto y sabía que Theodore, Astoria y él podían volver luego o no volver… la sola idea de la muerte causaba desestabilizar al rubio, no por él. En realidad Malfoy no se preocupaba por su muerte, sus pensamientos iban más allá que sus propios intereses.

¿En qué momento se volvió _tan Gryffindor_? Aquella pregunta lo hizo reírse un poco de sí mismo mientras observaba a la pelirroja al momento que recreó con magia una copia del mapa que le serviría por un periodo temporal de veinticuatro horas **— no pueden quedarse, ni esperarnos. Aquí lo importante es que tanto como Granger y tu vuelvan al campamento —** explicó con un poco más de paciencia.

 **—** **No me falles.**

Fue lo último que escuchó del exmortígafo al verlo desaparecer delante de su mirada, dejando una sorpresiva Ginevra que se aferró a su varita al vigilar la zona sin evitar pensar en las palabras y la actitud del Slytherin. La realidad es que estaba demostrando con acciones que sus intenciones eran sinceras, aquello era… admirable hasta para ser un Malfoy.

Se imaginó por un segundo a Harry, ¿Qué hubiera dicho él? ¿Acaso Harry se hubiera comportado como su hermano? No, era una respuesta segura. Harry Potter hubiera actuado diferente, desconfiado pero… quizá hubiera visto esa determinación que la pelirroja observó hacía minutos atrás.

Draco Malfoy era un hombre determinado, la sonrisa se amplió pero al mismo tiempo se desvaneció cuando escucho pasos acercarse hacia donde ella estaba. No pudo revelar el contenido del mapa a tiempo ya que observó como un cabello desaliñado se acercaba en conjunto de un hombre de cabello corto, quienes reconoció de inmediato se trataba de Hermione y Nott.

 **—** **¡Están vivos! —** exclamó con alegría la pequeña Weasley, al momento de abrazar a Mione que la recibía con un abrazo **— ¿y Draco? —** pregunto esta vez Nott con cierta pausa provocando que la mirada de la pelirroja lo examinará, estaba herido **— ¡oh Merlín! —** exclamó con angustia al notar como el chico se presionaba aún más su herida.

 **—** **Parkinson se hará cargo —** aseguró el castaño con cierta risa divertida **— pero ¿Draco? —** volvió a interrogar el castaño ocasionando que la mirada de su amiga y el Slytherin se posaron de nuevo en ella **— fue a buscarlos, pero me dijo que en cuanto apareciera Hermione nos fuéramos —** dijo con angustia la pelirroja.

Hermione la observó con sorpresa mientras que de Nott solo se escuchó un bufido antes de hablar **— debemos irnos, estoy seguro que Malfoy te hablo de la necesidad de que Hermione y tu estén a salvo en conjunto de los artículos que traes en guardia, Weasley —** aseguro al momento de susurrar el hechizo de "Accio Traslador" **— ¿Qué esperan?**

Ambas chicas dudaron pero al final tocaron el instrumento para terminar desapareciendo de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Dejando a Draco y Astoria atrás, aquellos amantes que se encontraban tomados de la mano mientras huían apareciendo y desapareciendo intentando burlar las filas de los mortífagos que empezaban a amontonarse acorralando a los Slytherins.

 **—** **Draco —** murmuró Astoria al darse cuenta que las posibilidades de salir vivos de ahí **— amor, debemos separarnos —** expresó al separar su mano de la del rubio que se negaba a irse de su lado **— no Astoria, ¡NO! —** era ahí una parte del rubio que solo ella había conocido hasta ahora.

Draco Malfoy capaz de olvidar lo práctico por amor, lo ideal por no dejar a la deriva a su novia a la persona que le ha abierto la puerta para conocer sus más guardados secretos **— Astoria, no puedes separarte de mí, ¡¿entiendes?! —** le gritó de forma ansiosa al ver hacia todos los lados y volver a tomarle mano para desaparecerse esta vez cayendo ambos al bosque.

 **—** **Saldremos de aquí, no veo ningún rastro de los demás en el mapa —** dijo al momento de ayudar a Astoria a levantarse para correr con ella dentro del bosque perdido.

Debían salir de ahí, pronto. A pesar de las palabras de la menor Greengrass, el rubio no estaba dispuesto a dejarla precisamente a ella **— escúchame Draco Lucius Malfoy, estamos corriendo a la deriva si nos atrapan a los dos de nada servirá —** hablaba la mujer que corría tratando de seguirle el paso a su novio.

 **—** **¡DRACO! —** alzó la voz, logrando que Malfoy se detuviera para determinarla de forma aturdida **— vete, tu eres más importante —** mencionó la mujer con una sonrisa suave **— soy una hechicera con muchas posibilidades de distraerlos —** susurro al acercarse a su novio para besarlo de forma suave, lenta era una despedida y él lo sabía.

Sabía que las posibilidades de vida de su novia eran poco probables para lograr su objetivo de distraerlos para él salir con vida.

 **—** **Yo te amo, Draco Malfoy.**

 **—** **Yo también te amo Astoria y es por eso que no puedo** **permitirme** **dejar hacerte esta locura —** su cuerpo se tensó, sus nervios se crisparon al momento de escuchar pasos muy cerca de ellos **— dile a Granger y Weasley que no quise hablarles mal —** _yo volveré,_ deseo decirle al momento que corrió en dirección diferente al rubio que se obligó a no seguirla.

Las serpientes no lloran, los mortífagos no sucumben a emociones tan "débiles" como el amor… sin embargo Draco Malfoy no era ni serpiente ni mortífago era un chico de casi dieciocho años que escucho un grito agudo antes de desaparecer del bosque y aparecer llorando cerca de la playa con tal amargura como su corazón desmoronado.

Porque él amaba a la mujer que hizo posible para que saliera vivo de una muerte segura. Él realmente amaba a Astoria y seguramente no la iba a volver a ver.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

En la guerra siempre hay muerte independiente de los bandos, las etnias, las edades o los géneros, la muerte en realidad es algo inevitable pero provocarla tiene un impacto diferente en los allegados que de modo natural, por ejemplo es muy diferente que tus padres se mueran por causas naturales a que los asesinen por una ideología, un pensamiento, una pieza fuera del sistema. Harry Potter conocía ese sentimiento de primera mano, muchos pensarían que era el único muchacho de diecisiete años que lo había vivido en carne propia pero se equivocaban.

Detrás de él, cerca de él, sus compañeros, sus familiares, sus amigos hasta enemigos habían vivido en carne propia el sentimiento de agonía por saber que sus seres queridos le fueron arrebatados desde temprana edad; y a pesar que Harry Potter fuera un chico icono del mundo mágico; él mismo nunca pudo experimentar la culpabilidad o la carga de conciencia de observar en primera fila a personas extrañas o conocidas ser asesinadas sin remordimiento alguno por culpa de la guerra.

Como en el caso de la profesora Charity Burbage quien en una de las reuniones en la Mansión Malfoy fue asesinada por una imperdonable y dada como alimento a Nagini la fiel serpiente de Lord Voldemort, mientras que Draco Malfoy presenció como a sangre se derrapaba en la mesa de su comedor sin él poder hacer ningún comentario más que una risa cínica.

Sin poder reaccionar ante el mago que deseaba la supremacía del mundo mágico. Fue la primera vez que el Slytherin sintió terror de sí mismo y culpabilidad a la vez por celebrar la muerte de una hechicera pura por compartir los ideales de tolerancia, sin embargo la culpabilidad con mayor fuerza por las noches en las pesadillas cuando repetía una y mil veces más sus propios asesinatos para ganar la marca que muchos decían que era un honor para Draco se había convertido en la maldición del día a día.

Es verdad que Draco no pudo matar a Albus Dumbledore, y aun luego de su casi muerte provocada por los castigos de Lord Voldemort pudo sobrevivir para matar a puros que iban en contra del sistema que el mago Tenebroso deseaba implantar en el sistema; fue un castigo, un recordatorio, uno que él nunca iba a olvidar.

Lord Voldemort no soportaba la traición de los puros, ni los fallos ante las equivocaciones. Para el señor Tenebroso los hechiceros de linaje puro debían ser _perfectos,_ como su procedencia; y por esa razón el exmortífago que su novia Astoria Greengrass no iba a volver.

El peso de la muerte de un ser amado siempre va a doler, pero Malfoy se sentía culpable de haberla dejado sacrificar su vida por él. Él que no era nadie, él que era un traidor para su padre, un traidor para Hogwarts, y ahora un intento de héroe fallido.

Astoria no debió morir, y Malfoy la sufría por las noches reviviendo el último grito se reproducía en su subconsciente obligándolo a despertar de sus nuevas pesadillas que las protagonizaba el momento que vivió dos semanas atrás. Si se seguía de esa manera se iba a convertir en una costumbre despertar con un grito agudo y la respiración acelerada mientras se escabullía del campamento que compartía con Granger, Andrómeda, Teddy y Ginevra con tal de alejarse para tomar asiento a unos cuantos metros de la fogata con el único propósito de respirar.

 **— Andrómeda —** observó la mujer que retornaba de lo que sería la guardia de aquella noche **— ve a dormir, yo te reemplazó por el resto de la noche —** expresó el rubio al mirarla sin ningún tipo de expresión. Los ojos del rubio se negaban a expresar algún tipo de sentimiento cuando se encontraba acompañado, la realidad es que Draco Malfoy era un excelente oclumante pero sobretodo aprendió a cerrar las emociones ante los demás; eso le recordaba a Astoria la mujer que no creció con él pero se metió tanto en su interior que no necesitaba la Legeremancia para poder invadir su cuerpo, su mente… pensar en eso simplemente lo desarmó por lo que tuvo que desviar la mirada de la persona que tenía al frente.

La sintió caminar hasta él y ocupar el asiento a un lado de la piedra donde él permaneció sentado **— puedes llamarme tía, al fin y al cabo soy parte de la familia Malfoy al igual que tu primo Teddy —** comentó la mujer que superficialmente le recordaba a su madre Narcissa; el rubio dejó escapar un suspiro por debajo para hacerle frente nuevamente a la mirada de la mujer.

Un Malfoy _jamás_ evade la mirada; curioso aún Draco seguía poniendo en ejemplo la educación aristócrata brindada por su padre **— ¿Tía? —** Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios **— está bien —** acepto **— son varias noches que no puedes dormir, Cissa se puede preocupar si se entera —** señaló la mujer ante un hecho evidente **— Astoria, ella… fue muy valiente Draco —** se atrevió a hablarle por primera vez sobre la muerte de la ex novia de su sobrino a pesar de la mirada de inspección que le propino el Slytherin.

 **— No puedes sentirte culpable de una decisión ajena —** agregó la mujer al momento que realizaba un hechizo para no dejar apagar la fogata que permanecía no muy lejos de ellos **— ella** ** _sabía_** **—** señaló con suavidad al ver el rostro del rubio que permanecía inexpresivo más que sus labios pudo ver cómo su cuerpo estaba tenso por lo que decidió detener sus palabras para reevaluar las mismas **— Draco —** nombró con suavidad, con cariño **— debes seguir tus pasos por ella —** fueron sus últimas palabras antes de levantarse y dejar en solitario al Slytherin que la dejó irse sin ninguna oposición.

Podría mentir que las palabras de Andrómeda no hicieron efecto en el Slytherin pero la realidad era que lo ayudaron a reducir sus pensamientos en Astoria, a dormir un poco mejor y sobretodo estar en mejores condiciones con la causa **— ¡Weasley! —** Exclamó el rubio al acercarse a ella **— ¿has sabido algo acerca de tu padre? —** pregunto al saber que él era uno de los contactos directos con algunos magos que suplían de espía para la causa.

Y eso era porque el Ministerio de Magia fue adjudicado a la orden de directa de Voldemort quien empezaba a hacer los estragos en el mundo Mágico, pasada la muerte de Harry Potter habían muy pocos que no tuvieran miedo del Señor Tenebroso pero otros se arriesgaron su pellejo a colaborar con la revolución.

Ellos eran la revolución, la nueva Orden del Fénix se había convertido en el nuevo símbolo de libertad del mundo mágico y de Muggle **— no, desde la última carta no hemos tenido contacto con mi padre —** mencionó la pelirroja con cierto suspiro de pesadez **— de todos modos debemos enviar estas familias al refugio con tu madre —** expresó el rubio al observar a algunos de los niños mestizos o… _impuros_ correr por el campamento.

La Nueva Orden o la Orden Revolucionaria, se había encargado de crear refugios bajo tierra y suspendidas en el aire con el fin de no ser encontradas por los nuevos aurores del Ministerio que se trataban realmente de carroñeros **— ¿te encargas? —** pregunto el rubio al observar a la mujer con una ladeada sonrisa, recibiendo una afirmación por parte de la pelirroja.

Podía ser que ambos habían perdido su primer amor, podía ser el hecho que Draco le otorgaba la posibilidad de demostrar sus verdaderas habilidad o simplemente que Ginevra era la única Weasley que Draco consideraba una excelente ficha pero el caso que ellos dos habían estado hablando y trabajando de forma continua hasta provocar miradas infraganti entre ambos, miradas que no pasaban desapercibida por Hermione Granger.

 **— ¿Hermione? —** Repitió por segunda vez Andrómeda que se encontraba a su lado **— ¡¿Mione?! —** volvió a hablar esta vez elevando su tono de voz **— ¡Sí! —** Reaccionó la castaña al mirar a la mujer que fruncía el ceño **— ¿Qué estás viendo? —** Preguntó con curiosidad ante el despiste de la castaña **— ¿A mi sobrino? —** Sacándole una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa **— ¡No! —** Mintió la castaña al ponerle la atención suficiente a la pelinegra **— vamos, debo terminar las tareas —** agregó.

El grupo liderado por Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se encargaba de misiones de campo, la idea actual era poder salvar al mayor número de familias puras antes que Voldemort las amenazara; eso significaba mantener un ritmo constante y sobre todo tratar de convivir lo más práctico y sencillo posible pero convivir esa era la palabra ideal.

Hermione había tenido que aprender a convivir con Draco, lo que no hizo en los años que estudió en Hogwarts lo estaba haciendo en una situación que la realidad no le hubiera gustado experimentar. No por el hecho de que era él, un Slytherin sino que… estaban en guerra y la guerra provocaba cambios en las personas.

Se dio cuenta que ella ya no era la misma de hacía un mes atrás, ni que Ronald estuviera como prisionero en uno de los refugios por haber intentado matar a Narcissa Malfoy o que Draco Malfoy se sentara hablar a la hora del desayuno dándole positivismo al grupo; Draco se parecía tanto a Harry en ese aspecto que era sorprendente hasta para ella o para Ginevra.

La verdadera cara de las personas salía en momentos de presión, de dolor, de obstáculos y la cara que empezaba a conocer de Draco le desconcertaba **— Draco —** lo llamó para ir a explorar los nuevos territorios en donde se quedarían por un par de días **— voy —** dijo el Slytherin al momento de que termino de ayudarle a Teddy con unos bloques de madera, el pequeño Tonks se había empeñado en ser aprendiz de Draco por lo que Malfoy no deseo romper las ilusiones así que le enseñaba ciertos hechizos fáciles **— muy bien, Teddy ahora ve con tu abuela —** le dijo el rubio para centrar su atención en la castaña.

 **— Weasley se ha ido con Kingsley para al refugio principal —** señaló como dato importante, mientras empezaba a caminar. Los dos se encargaban de poner los límites en el sector para evitar que los carroñeros los encontraran **— llegó un aviso de Nott —** esta vez fue la castaña quien hablo **— ha dicho que el refugio sobre aire en el mundo muggle ha sido la idea más inteligente de Goyle —** expresó con cierta risa sin poder evitarla, la misma fue acompañada por Draco que se permitió reír con ella.

 **— Han pasado casi dos meses, Hermione —** habló de repente el rubio que dejó de reírse para adecuar su tono a uno más serio **— hemos avanzado en nuestro propósito, no obstante Voldemort es posible que cambiará sus planes aunque no podemos estar seguro de eso —** admitió el rubio terminando de elaborar los hechizos de protección en una parque del bosque **— él es un hombre orgulloso y vanidoso —** expresó al conocerlo un poco más que ella **— tiene la oportunidad de variar sus planes, adelantarlos o retrasarlos pero al mismo tiempo puede que nos considere insignificantes y no cambiar nada —** agregó al mirar esta vez con profundidad a la castaña.

 **— Draco —** dijo la castaña al poner una mano sobre el hombro ajeno **— no podemos pensar en eso, no conviene —** aconsejo **— el único que podía entrar a la mente de Voldemort está muerto —** admitió Mione al referirse a Harry Potter que compartía visiones, pensamientos con él.

 **— Lo sé, aunque hay… —** se quedó callado al escuchar crujidos muy cerca de ellos; tanto que hizo reaccionar a Malfoy poniendo una mano en la boca de Hermione mientras con la izquierda la acercaba hacia él en un intento de protección.

Hermione Granger era la elegida, la chica que debía derrocar a Voldemort y por lo que la importancia que estuviera viva y a salvo era mayor que cualquier otra persona. Hermione Granger era el símbolo de la revolución, la más fuerte y capaz hechicera del trio dorado aun cuando en realidad para muchos pensaban que Draco Malfoy había impulsado a crear la revolución que estaban viviendo.

 ** _— Shh —_** fue Draco que suspiro contra el oído de la castaña dejando caer su mano para acompañar a la otra la cintura de la mujer que mantenía en sus brazos. Ambos pudieron ver como cinco mortífagos se aparecían al frente de ellos, y entre ellos Draco pudo visualizar el cabello largo de Lucius Malfoy provocando que se tensara en el abrazo protector que le estaba otorgando a la castaña.

Si su padre tuviera la capacidad de verlo seguramente ya lo hubiera matado, no por ser uno de los iconos de la Nueva Orden, sino por estar abrazando a una _sangre sucia,_ ensuciando sus manos en ese acto. El viejo Draco Malfoy hubiera estado de acuerdo con su padre pero la realidad es que _ese_ Draco no existía, así como no existía la Hermione que rehusaba tener algún contacto con el Slytherin

 **— ¡Nos dijeron que estarían aquí! —** Bramó uno de los mortífagos **— calma Rodolphus —** esta vez fue la voz de Lucius que se hizo presente **— mi hijo es bastante inteligente debió poner hechizos de protección —** explico **— tu hijo es un idiota, Malfoy —** refutó esta vez Alecto con una sonrisa sorna, provocando un disgusto en el mayor de los Malfoy.

Hermione observó a Draco quien se mantenía aferrada a las manos que ocupaban su cintura, el menor de los Malfoy apretaba de nuevo sus labios. Aquel gesto lo delataba cuando pensaba en todas las probabilidades; dejo entrever a una Hermione interesada en el perfil que observaba.

Nunca había tenido a Malfoy tan cerca de ella, excepto aquella vez que él la abrazo por cuenta propia… pero había sido unos segundos ahora pensaba que era más tiempo. Podía escuchar como el rubio respiraba de forma calmada, observar su mirada fija en las personas que estaban al frente, sin embargo podía escuchar sus latidos fuertes y rápidos revelando la adrenalina que estaba experimentado en conjunto — **_il silenzio parziale —_** murmuró Hermione, con el fin de silenciar parte área en donde ellos se encontraban con tal de poder escapar por ahora provocando la mirada sorpresiva de Draco.

 **— No podemos irnos —** menciono el rubio **— debemos averiguar** ** _quién_** **les dio la información —** agregó seguro el Slytherin de que alguien había sido el informante **— no Draco, no podemos esperar —** y tenía razón ya que en ese preciso instante se escuchó una explosión que no había sido atravesada gracias a los hechizos de protección.

 **— ¡Ahí está! —** Reaccionó Jugson **— ¡Quiebren la barrera! —** ordenó Alecto, al empezar a mandar hechizos tras hechizos en conjunto de los demás mortífagos por lo que Draco tuvo que correr en conjunto de Hermione con tal de evadir uno de los primeros ataques a su campamento.

 **— ¡Andrómeda, Teddy! —** Exclamaron ambos al unísono cuando llegaron al campamento **— recojan todo, nos vamos —** apresuraron **— ¿Y Gin? —** Preguntó Hermione **— no ha regresado —** contesto Andrómeda al ver el pánico en los ojos de la castaña **— ¿Qué sucede? —** Preguntó con cierta calma actuada **— mortífagos —** esta vez respondió Draco **— váyanse —** ordenó también al observar a la castaña.

 **— Al quinto lugar, cuando llegue Ginevra con Kingsley iremos con ustedes —** miró a Teddy **— tú te harás cargo de cuidar a estas bellas damas, ¿verdad Teddy? —** le sonrío al niño tratando de tranquilizarlo ante su mirada acuosa **— no pueden esperar Hermione, recuerda este es mi papel. Mantenerte a salvo —** le recordó parte del juramento que habían conjurado.

 **— Volveré por ti si no llegas —** dijo con determinación la castaña antes de desaparecer en conjunto de los demás.

* * *

Hola a todos, ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que actualice de forma rápida la historia lo sé. Había tenido una crisis de inspiración, pero me decidí a terminar la historia. Por lo que trataré de subir un capitulo por semana de forma mínima. Espero recibir reviews, son gratis (?) Acepto de todo pero siempre de manera respetuosa, y gracias por leer 3

 _Próxima Actualización: 10/3_


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

 _Volveré por ti si no llegas._ Fueron las últimas palabras que escucho el rubio antes de ver desaparecer a las hechiceras en compañía del metamorfomago dejando a Draco atrás, el cual se encontraba recitando los hechizos correspondientes a la barrera de protección que cada vez se reducía considerablemente.

¿Quién había hablado? ¿Quién era el traidor? ¿Fletcher? ¿La comadreja? No, descarto los nombres enseguida, la realidad es que cualquiera podía ser el informante para los mortífagos podía ser un miembro de la revolución o alguna persona ajena, alguien que los vio pasar o simplemente estuvo en un lugar incorrecto, a la hora correcta y amenazado bajo alguna imperdonable.

La mente de Malfoy maquinaba los lugares en los cuales había revelado aquel lugar, las personas de la revolución quienes sabían el paradero del grupo quinto. Eran pocas las personas en realidad habían sido tan quisquillosos en esos temas que no podía realmente creer que la situación que estaba viviendo **— sal de ahí pequeño Draco —** escuchó la voz salir detrás de uno de los árboles.

Conocía ese tono de voz, esa melodía cantarina del viudo Lestrange, su tío político Rodolphus **— ven a jugar con nosotros —** volvió a hablar, ese maniático se parecía tanto a su tía que le provocaba que asco, desprecio hasta enojo por parte del menor de los hombres que se encontraban en ese preciso lugar.

Habían revelado que eran cuatro mortífagos, todos cubiertos por sus túnicas y máscara algo inútil cuando se trataba de la caza de Draco pero eran tan conservadores en sus vestimentas como en su modo de ataque; aquel pensamiento provocó una risa en los labios del Slytherin.

No habían cambiado su sistema de carroñeros, eso le respondía parte de sus dudas de la conversación con Hermione **_— Baubillious —_** escucho la voz de una nueva persona que atrajo su atención ante su escudo protector; era una voz diferente quedando sorprendido al saber que se trataba de Igor Karkarov.

¡Ahí estaba! La pieza del rompecabezas fue ¡Viktor Krum! Estaba seguro de eso, tan seguro como cuando vio el escudo quebrantarse **— te encontré pequeña pequeña sabandija —** expresó con malicia Alecto al ver por un segundo al Malfoy menor **— Draco —** fue la voz de su padre al verlo a su lado derecho, mientras que Lestrange se acercaba a su izquierda y por un segundo su mirada paso hacia atrás para comprobar que lo estaban rodeando.

 **— Se acabó el juego, sobrino —** escucho decir de su tío político antes de pronunciar su siguiente hechizo **_— Bombarda máxima —_** elevó el tono de voz provocando una reacción rápida de Draco al desaparecer y aparecer muy cerca del campamento.

No podía irse necesitaba que Ginevra y el ministro llegarán para avisarles de su huida del sitio; por lo que el rubio empezó a correr seguido por los mortífagos **_— Brackiun emendo —_** pronunciando adrede mal el encantamiento para ocasionar un fallo en el mismo provocando que los huesos de Alecto desaparecieran en el acto.

Podía haber invocado la máxima de las imperdonables pero Draco en realidad la estaba evitando, ¿Por qué no matar a asesinos? Era una pregunta repetida en sus pensamientos, pero _no_ podía, la última vez que conjuró el encantamiento su varita se salió de control provocando casi la muerte de uno de sus amigos; aquello lo hizo recapacitar que su varita se rehusaba o él fallaba.

Y luego de practicarlo pudo notar que la realidad era que él estaba fallando, ¿motivo? Desconocido hasta ahora como el hecho que se encontró con su padre lejos de los demás mortífagos **— padre —** reaccionó al elevar su varita sin perderle el detalle ante sus movimientos **— ¿Por qué osas traicionarme, hijo? —** indago su padre al quitarse la máscara mostrando su decepción en su mirada.

Fue un encuentro de miradas, ambas grisáceas, ambas del mismo linaje pero en diferentes bandos **— ¿no lo entiendes, verdad padre? —** Confronto en un tono parco **— no, la realidad no logro entender si la guerra está ganada, y el Señor Tenebroso ha triunfado —** alabo Lucius al mago que seguía con firmeza **— esta pequeña afrenta tuya y de tu madre ha provocado que el señor Tenebroso los quiera matar, pero puedes cambiar hijo; puedes ser nuestro espía… no serías el único —** reveló una pequeña sonrisa **— piénsalo Draco, podías llegar a ser perdonado por él —** insistió el mayor.

Pero aquellas palabras solo habían revelado la sospecha de Draco **_— Legeremens —_** apuntó con su varita al mayor con tal de poder invadir su mente. Los recuerdos de Lucius después de que su hijo desertara, la deshonra que sintió por el fracaso de su sangre, las amenazas de Voldemort, recuerdos que no necesitaba por ahora debía comprobar quien era el traidor, si se trataba de Krum o no.

Navego en la mente de Lucius con rapidez ante la posibilidad y conocimiento de que Lucius no practicaba la Oclumancia al contrario de él **— vamos, enséñame lo que busco —** murmuró con ansias al saber que lo estaban buscando.

Y lo encontró, un pequeño recuerdo guardado sin mayor problema.

 ** _— No por favor, Igor —_** _repetía como súplica el jugador de Quidditch, mientras se retorcía de dolor_ _ **— déjalo —**_ _esta vez fue Malfoy al interferir_ _ **— que haga su trabajo o que muera en este instante —**_ _dijo al mirar al jugador que aún se revolcaba en el suelo_ _ **— lo haré, lo haré —**_ _repitió el menor de los tres casi llorando_ _ **— ella confía en mí.**_

Ahí estaba la prueba de su teoría, y aunque le hubiera gustado seguir indagando en la mente de su padre; la realidad es que una explosión lo hizo volar por los aires rompiendo el hilo de su encantamiento y también un par de costillas al chocar contra un árbol empinado. **_— Tsk —_** se quejó por debajo, observando como su padre retomaba su postura de forma grotesca y violenta **— ¡eso habrá sido lo último que hiciste, Draco Lucius Malfoy!** — Bramo con enojo **_— ¡CRUCIO! —_** dio en el blanco y el dolor recorrió cada nervio del Slytherin.

Por más que lucho el no gemir de dolor, Draco no era de piedra. El dolor se asemejaba una cantidad considerable de agujas penetrando en su piel tocando cada fibra de los nervios que recorrían por su cuerpo generando un dolor agudo insoportable como si estuvieran desgarrándolo por dentro. No era la primera vez que sentía el dolor pero si la primera vez que su padre lo hacía con tanto odio **— te vas a arrepentir por tu estupidez —** volviendo a conjurar el maleficio en contra de su hijo que permanecía en el suelo luchando con el dolor.

Fue en ese momento que apareció Rodolphus con una sonrisa en su rostro **— muy bien, Lucius —** felicito el mortífago **— has podido cazar a tu propio hijo —** pronunció al lamer sus labios **— ahora me debes pagar, lo que me prometiste —** deseo el pago de la compromiso con ansias. Rodolphus estaba tan desequilibrado como su esposa muerta y Lucius estaba tan disgustado con su hijo que no tuvo problema en dejarlo en manos del contrario.

La maldición Cruciatus cesó pero fue cambiada por las burlas, ansias y deseos de Rodolphus, los cuales consistían en jugar con la presa de aquella tarde de invierno. ¿Por qué aún no había llegado Ginevra? Pudo pensar por un segundo Draco que se veía bajo las garras del viudo **_— traidor —_** sintió el aliento pesado del hombre susurrar contra su oreja.

Provocando que los gritos de Draco Malfoy retumbaron en el bosque al momento que su espalda empezaba a ser marcada mientras luchaba por salir de esa prisión tan grotesca, no se podía mover pero sentía el dolor de cada letra que se marcó permanentemente sobre su pecho **— TRAIDOR, ¿te gusta tu nueva marca? Lo olvidaba no puedes contestar —** reía Lestrange quien había bajado la guardia al no esperar un Avada Kedavra salir del bosque invocado por lo que sería su salvador Kingsley Shacklebolt, acompañado de la menor de los Weasley.

 **— Finite incantatem —** resolvió Ginevra al correr hacia el cuerpo torturado de Draco **— Draco —** gimió al ver la sangre, las palabras llevándose una mano a su boca tratando de controlar su angustia **_— Merlín —_** murmuró para empezar a generar algunos hechizos curativos con tal de que pudiera recuperar el sentido.

 **— Draco despierta, por favor —** hablaba la pelirroja angustiada mientras Kingsley se encargaba de deshacerse de los demás mortífagos aunque al verse con sus planes estropeados decidieron huir del lugar por lo que el mayor corrió hacia donde estaba la pelirroja junto al chico inconsciente **— debe despertar, ministro —** revelaba en su voz preocupación, tristeza hasta angustia **— despertará, Gin —** cedió el ministro y auror al ayudar a levantar al chico en brazos.

 **— No encuentro rastro de los demás —** anunció el ministro al depositar el cuerpo de Malfoy en una camilla improvisada **— debemos irnos, este lugar ya no es seguro —** complemento al observar a la pelirroja **— podemos volver… —** aunque las palabras se vieron interrumpidas al escuchar los crujidos de las hojas siendo pisadas.

Ambos hechiceros se pusieron en guardia, vigilando al hombre que yacía en la camilla dormido **— cuida mis espaldas, Gin —** dijo el mayor al empezar a caminar. Estuvo a punto de conjurar un hechizo cuando se dio cuenta que era Hermione quien se acercaba **— ¡Gin, Kingsley! —** sonrió al verlos pero la sonrisa se esfumó al notar quien se encontraba atrás.

 **— Draco… —** susurro con miedo al verlo tirado y dirigiendo una mirada llena de preguntas hasta preocupación a la pelirroja **— debemos sacarlo de aquí, ellos pueden volver —** anuncio con prisa el ministro **— sí, sí vamos al quinto lugar —** omitiendo sus ganas de poder ser ella quien cargara a Draco, después de todo ella le prometió volver por él.

Fueron días angustiantes para la Orden Revolucionaria al enterarse de que Draco estaba luchando con sus propios demonios por una maldición impuesta por Rodolphus Lestrange antes de morir. Tanto Narcissa como Zabini o Nott insistieron en dejar su grupo para ir a cuidar del Slytherin pero a ninguno se les permitió moverse de su lugar por cuestiones de seguridad.

Además que los miembros del grupo quinto se turnaban para cuidar la salud del rubio ayudado por Teddy quien le hablaba a Draco, mientras que él luchaba por salir victorioso de sus propias pesadillas.

La mente de Draco se encontraba atrapada en dos habitaciones, la primera habitación se trataba de una habitación llena de espejos los cuales convocaban las escenas más crueles y sanguinarias que el menor había vivido, reproducía una y otra vez como si se tratara de un conjunto de cortos de películas atormentando a Draco mientras gritaba y golpeaba los espejos que no lograban romperse.

Logró avanzar a la siguiente habitación cuando pudo hacerse responsable de sus pensamientos, sentimientos y acciones; Draco logró perdonarse a sí mismo como cuando Andrómeda le habló sobre el tema de Astoria. La segunda habitación estaba rodeada por fuego que parecía consumirse cada cierto tiempo, el espacio se hacía cada vez más reducido y Draco Malfoy vivía la sensación de volver a estar en la Sala de los Menesteres; pero con la sensación del humo ahogando sus pulmones y el calor quemando su piel.

Draco Malfoy estaba atrapado en su propia mente, mientras su cuerpo permanecía en observación continua **— despierta primo —** susurro el niño que se encargaba de vigilarlo por si ocurría alguna mejora **— por favor —** quebró la voz mirando al mayor que permanecía en un sueño profundo.

 **— Necesito mis lecciones, te quiero a ti no a otro —** hablo el pequeño mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo de su primo quedándose dormido una noche más. Aquella sería la cuarta noche después del atentado de los mortífagos, cuando Teddy despertó no encontró mejora pero su abuela lo obligó a dejarlo en manos de Hermione quien se encargaba de vigilarlo durante el día.

 **— Draco por nuestro jodido juramento, ¡te ordeno que despiertes! —** Ordenó la castaña que se apropiaba que había ocupado Teddy **— escuchaste, ¡hurón! —** soltó una pequeña risa herida, mientras una de sus manos se acomodó sobre la mano del Slytherin hasta atreverse a entrelazar sus dedos con los ajenos.

Fue un toque delicado aun cuando Hermione, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que Draco sintiera aquella sensación palpada mientras se encontraba en el centro de la habitación sentado con su vista al frente mientras procesaba o buscaba una solución para encontrar la salida de aquel lugar.

Lo primero que hizo fue ver su mano derecha como si se tratare de una broma de su propia razón, sin embargo al concentrarse el rubio de mirada grisácea se dio cuenta que podía escuchar una voz **— ¿hola? —** interrogó incrédulo al levantarse de su sitio con rapidez y recorrer la habitación con prisa **— ¿hay alguien? —** esta vez fue una pregunta más certera hasta con seguridad en su voz.

Pero no hubo respuesta, aunque volvía a escuchar la voz que le hablaba **— Draco —** pensando que en realidad no era escuchada continuó sus palabras **— sé que no eres Harry Potter, el niño que vivió pero eres parte fundamental de la Orden Revolucionaria —** admitió **— aunque… a pesar de eso; admito que —** hizo una pausa para exhalar de forma profunda el aire — **te necesito a mi lado.**

¿Por qué? No podía estar segura pero el tiempo que lo había puesto a prueba, el Slytherin demostró tener más agallas que muchos otros mezclado con sus rasgos de casa lo convertían en un ser… tan admirable, tan fuerte, el hombro que Hermione _necesitaba._

Nadie le hacía sentir a la Gryffindor que ella era la indicada para la misión en la que se encontraban, que era la líder que todos necesitaban, que era el icono de la revolución… nadie la hacía sentir como una leona.

— **Despierta.**

* * *

 _¡Holaaa! He vuelto con un capítulo más, espero volver el 17/03; gracias a todas esas personitas que leen esta historia._


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

La lucha interna de Draco Malfoy marcó una diferencia para salir de la maldición del sueño, impuesta por su tío político. Draco hubiera deseado despertar cuando Hermione se lo mencionó, pero no fue de esa manera y para pesar de la castaña tuvo que transportar al rubio con Nott quien junto con Pansy estaba probando diferentes posiciones para lograr curar a su compañero.

 **— Malfoy —** esta vez fue la voz de Pansy que escuchó claramente **— maldita sea, Malfoy despierta —** gruño la pelinegra con rabia ya que le propinó un golpe certero en el hombro, mismo golpe que pudo sentir el rubio que estaba despierto en su interior **— ¡Pansy! —** gruño al saber que llevaba muchos días en ese estado.

Malfoy no podía escapar de la habitación de llamas y claramente la misma habitación parecía reducirse aún más dejándolo inmovilizado **— ¿Cómo está Hermione? —** pregunto el rubio aunque de paso sabía que nadie lo podía escuchar. La preocupación de Malfoy por la leona era genuina, aunque ella había dejado de visitarlo.

Se odio, se odio un poco más por estar atrapado en su propia mente sin poder efectuar su trato con la Gryffindor. Hermione lo necesitaba y una parte de él _deseaba_ poder estar con ella, gruño y grito nuevamente ignorando las palabras que le decía la pelinegra.

 _¡Despierta! ¡DESPIERTA!_ Se repetía una y otra vez hacia sí mismo, pero esta vez su rabia y desespero hicieron aparecer una puerta no muy visible debido a las llamas de fuego que lo rodearon. Pudo habérselo pensado dos veces, pero en realidad Draco no tuvo reparo en correr hasta aquella puerta sin importar quemarse por el contacto sin protección con el fuego.

Fueron unos segundos aunque la puerta estaba cerrada, el rubio la golpeó con fuerza hasta lograr abrirla pero del mismo modo cayó al vació fue el mismo momento que Draco despertó para sorpresa de Pansy que forcejeaba con Theodore ya que deseaba pegarle al rubio por ser tan inútil.

 **— ¿Draco? —** Nombró con sorpresa el castaño que soltaba a su amiga **— ¡Draco! —** exclamó Pansy al tirarse a la cama del rubio pasando de un berrinche furioso a una alegría inmensa **— estúpido —** dijo al abrazarlo con fuerza **— volviste.**

Draco en realidad parecía no salir del aturdimiento hasta que dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios observando a Theo **— volví —** agregó, para luego abrazar a Pansy **— por cierto, buen gancho derecho —** expreso a la pelinegra **— no preguntes —** dijo luego de inclinarse hasta terminar sentado en la cama, mientras que Pansy aflojaba su agarre.

 **— ¿Te encuentras bien? —** esta vez le cuestiono Theo a lo que Draco estiró su cuerpo comprobando que no le doliera nada, sin embargo bajo su mirada a su pecho desnudo pudo ver la palabra marcada a flor de piel.

 _Traidor,_ pudo recordar segundos antes de caer en inconsciente **— matare a ese hijo de puta —** reaccionó de mala manera apretando fuertemente sus puños **— está muerto —** anunció nuevamente el castaño provocando un soplido resignado **— bien, ¿Dónde estamos? —** preguntó el Slytherin al momento de dejar por completo la cama.

 **— ¡Pansy!, te necesitamos… —** fue la voz de Hermione quien entró de improviso a la tienda de campaña y para su sorpresa dejó caer los libros de pociones **— Draco… —** suspiró su nombre al ver al rubio prácticamente solo con unos pantaloncillos que le cubrían **— estás despierto —** expreso como si aquello se tratara de un sueño.

Un sueño en donde Hermione se perdía en los ojos grisáceos del hombre y luego recorría con su mirada la vista que mantenía a su fuerte. El cuerpo de Draco era blanco, una piel que la atraía sin embargo se detuvo en su pecho; aquellas palabras le recordaban también su marca del brazo por lo que la obliga a subir la mirada de nuevo contra los ojos ajenos.

 **— Hermione —** habló casi con una risa suave **— tus libros —** no fue lo más inteligente que decirle al señalarlos en el suelo, aunque luego miró a sus amigos quienes entendieron ya que salieron de aquella tienda. La castaña ignoro los libros debido a que en ese momento corrió a abrazar al rubio quien no pudo negar satisfacción ante aquel gesto por parte de la castaña.

 **— Granger —** murmuró el rubio luego de sentir como lo estrujaba con fuerza **— no puedo respirar —** bromeo, escuchando no una risa sino sollozos que lo alertaron al estado de la Gryffindor **— estoy aquí, no me voy a volver a ir —** era una promesa personal, un reto que se imponía para ese momento que tomó de la cintura a la leona y la alejó para inmediatamente pasar sus manos por su rostro tomándolo casi con cuidado.

 **— Todo está bien, no estás sola —** mencionó recordando el _flashback_ de su memoria, y eso lo hizo reaccionar al momento de acordarse de Viktor Krum **— ¿Dónde está él? —** El cambio de humor pilló a la leona quien se limpiaba sus lágrimas confundida ante aquella reacción **— ¿Quién? —** sin saber realmente a qué se refería pero Draco no respondió busco su ropa, aunque se puso lo primero que encontró lo que significaba un pantalón y una camisa hasta que reconoció sus propios zapatos.

 **— Fue él, fue Krum —** bramó al enfrentar la mirada de la mujer **— ¿Krum que tiene que ver con esto? —** pregunto confundida, ya que el jugador de Quiddicth había estado con ella en esas semanas que estaba ausente Draco Malfoy.

No muchos sabían lo que le había pasado realmente, ya que habían dicho que fue de una misión secreta pero entre las filas habían iniciado rumores entre ellos de que Draco se había muerto o que Viktor Krum era el nuevo apoyo de la revolución pero Hermione mantenía la imagen de Draco en la revolución, una imagen intachable como muchos no pensarían que lo harían.

 **— Él ha estado revelando información a Voldermort —** tomó su varita al encontrarla en la mesa e ignoró a la castaña para salir de la tienda pero la sorpresa de Draco fue encontrarse en el refugio que estaba suspendido en el aire. El vértigo lo llego a atacar pero a pesar de eso continuó su búsqueda y quizá fue por suerte o por destino pero ahí estaba el hechicero mientras conversaba con Luna para ser exactos **—** ** _¡Crucio! —_** exclamó de manera certera al objetivo que grito de dolor al verse sorprendido por aquel ataque.

 **— ¡DRACO! —** Gritaron al unísono Luna, Hermione quien venía detrás del chico y Theo quien se encontraba a un costado de aquel hombre **— maldito mentiroso, ¡diles! —** exclamó furioso sin apartar la dirección del hechizo sobre el mayor, observando cómo se empezaba a retorcer de dolor. Dándose cuenta de su propio error, había hecho una imperdonable, mismo error que trato de solucionarlo al momento que detuvo en seco su ataque y paralelamente sintió como una varita se enterraba en su cuello, amenazándolo con retroceder.

La mirada de Draco pudo observar de quién era la dueña de aquella varita, sin embargo su mirada volvió a Krum quien se recuperaba del hechizo y encaraba a Malfoy con una sonrisa la cual el Slytherin **― que buena fortuna de que hayas despertado, Malfoy ―** habló el búlgaro, mientras sacaba su varita al apuntarlo sin ningún impedimento por su parte, pero en el momento que la varita del búlgaro señaló hacia Draco, la varita de Theodore Nott se incrustó en el cuello del jugador de Quidditch, generando un ambiente de tensión entre los involucrados que se generaba en el campamento.

 **― Theodore, baja la varita ―** exigió en un tono muy marcado Luna quien mantenía su varita contra el cuello de Draco **― deberías hacer lo mismo ―** reto a la Ravenclaw con la mirada sin perder las acciones de la rubia **― todos bajen sus varitas ¡ahora! ―** exclamó Hermione al observar la reacción de Krum quien mantenía aún su varita en contra de Malfoy **― ¡YA! ―** volvió a ordenar con más fuerza.

Orden captada por Luna quien descendía su varita, pero aquella orden no fue captada ni por Krum ni por Theodore **― hazlo, Krum ―** murmuró el Slytherin sin querer tomar decisiones más arriesgadas pero el búlgaro no hizo caso al castaño al contrario su odio se incrementó al ser descubierto por el contrario **_― Avada… ―_** un hechizo que no pudo terminar al momento que fue interrumpido por un rápido **_― Desmaius ―_** por parte de la Ravenclaw, dejando a Theodore sin posibilidad de atacar al búlgaro que cayo inconsciente por el hechizo.

Draco quien permaneció callado, observó el cuerpo de Krum caer y la mirada grisácea se posó fijamente en la castaña que permanecía ligeramente confundida o simplemente asombrada por las acciones del búlgaro. ¿Tanto le afectaba? **― Theo llévalo a algún calabozo, o lo que tengan en este lugar; quítenle la varita y cuando despierte hacedlo beber Veritaserum ―** ordenó el Slytherin **― Luna, no vuelvas a enterrar tu varita en mi cuello ―** frunció el ceño pero luego dejó escapar un suspiro, dando media vuelta y caminando hasta la tienda donde se encontraba anteriormente.

Dejando atrás las Gryffindor, sin escuchar respuestas o recriminaciones de su actuar, y tampoco queriendo observar los rastros de tristeza que invadía las expresiones de Hermione quien fue consolada por una mano amiga al momento de que Draco se alejaba del lugar del incidente. **― Mione ―** susurro Luna, quien hizo caso omiso a la advertencia y/u orden del Slytherin, estando más preocupaba por su amiga que parecía estar conmocionada por las acciones de su amigo.

 **― Él lo iba a matar ―** la leona que cada vez empezaba a dudar si estaba capacitada para llevar aquella misión. Extrañaba a Harry, a Ron, extrañaba al trío dorado el cual era capaz de derrotar a Voldemort, ¿Quién era ella sin ellos? **― ¿en qué momento sucedió esto? ―** pregunto al levantar la mirada y encontrarse con una mirada dulce de su amiga **― en algún momento los caminos se acomodarán ―** expresó su compañera de batallas provocando una mirada confundida de parte de la leona. ¿A qué se refería con eso? Pero no quería preguntar, no quería hacerlo **― todo sería más fácil si Harry estuviera vivo ―** expresó amargamente al quebrar su voz en un pequeño sollozo, el cual fue escuchado únicamente por Luna, persona que envolvía en un abrazo a la Gryffindor.

― **Así como tienes un peso encima, hay un apoyo que acaba de despertar ―** dijo haciendo referencia de Draco, quien pues para su parecer actuó de forma apresurada y prácticamente impulso, para la mente de Luna aquello se debió al desespero de la serpiente en poder acabar con aquello que lo llevó a dejarlo fuera de la batalla por alrededor de un mes.

Una serpiente que se enjauló voluntariamente en la tienda, y se dejó caer en la cama tomando sus cabellos con desespero evitando gritar de furia. Aquello había sido estúpido, pero el odio se incrustaba en sus venas y lo recorría lentamente. Hermione no hizo absolutamente nada, Luna lo amenazó con la varita y él realizó una imperdonable.

Su mandíbula tembló cuando se levantó, y procedió a quitarse su camiseta con tal de ver el reflejo de su pecho en un pequeño espejo que estaba colgado en la tienda. "Traidor" se leía al revés, provocando que apretará los puños con fuerza al saber que Krum fue el culpable de aquello.

 **― No significa nada, no eres un traidor por pensar más allá de los principios de tu padre ―** interrumpió una voz conocida que entraba a la tienda con una bandeja de comida en la mano.

Ginevra Weasley.

 **― Escuché el altercado que tuvieron hace solo unos minutos ―** comentó al dejar la bandeja sobre una pequeña mesa que se encontraba cerca de la cama, y con eso acercarse a un Draco que permanecía en silencio.

 **― Nos olvidamos que esto es una guerra y cometemos errores como en confiar en viejos conocidos y desconfiar en quienes han demostrado estar de nuestro parte ―** expresó **― pero Mione, especialmente ella… duda al no tener a Harry a su lado o al frente de la misión ―** comentó con cierto suspiro al recordar a su amado Harry.

Pero sus palabras hicieron eco en la mente del Slytherin, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, una que le dedicó a la pelirroja, siendo un gesto correspondido por la Gryffindor. En un entendimiento o una especie de comunicación silenciosa entre los dos.

No había duda alguna, había que provocar a la leona, había que despertar su lado indomable nuevamente.


End file.
